Konoha White Dragon Emperor
by Exec-Harmonius
Summary: Vali Lucifer pergi dari Kuoh dan menjalani hidup barunya di Konoha sebagai Rikuto Rushifa. Arthur, Bikou, dan Le Fay menyusulnya dan tinggal di Kiri, Kumo, dan Suna. Sedangkan ada ancaman yang berencana membuat kekacauan di Elemental Nation. Siapakah itu? Apa Tim DxD atau duo Otsutsuki? Vali x Miku, Naruto x Mizore, Sasuke x Sakura, Arthur x Ruka, Bikou x Samui, Gaara x Le Fay, etc
1. Chapter 1

Name: Konoha White Dragon Emperor  
Author: Axis Artelion  
Rating: T  
Genre: Friendship, Adventure

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD dan Rosario + Vampire bukan milik saya.

Pair: Vali Lucifer x ?, Naruto Uzumaki x Mizore Shirayuki, Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

Chapter 1: My New Life! My New Name!

Saat ini sang _**Hakuryuukou**_ , Vali Lucifer sedang berdiam diri di kamarnya setelah melihat orang yang dia cintai yaitu sang _**Nekoushou**_ yang bernama Kuroka Toujou menyatakan cinta pada sang rival abadinya, Issei Hyoudou sang _**Sekiryuutei**_ dan berciuman dengannya. Padahal dia kemarin berencana untuk menyatakan cintanya padanya setelah tim mereka DxD, berhasil mengalahkan kakeknya yang bernama Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

-Flashback-

Beberapa hari setelah DxD, tim anti-teroris yang dianggotakan ketiga fraksi dan tim-nya, Vali dengan sebuket bunga saat ini sedang berjalan untuk menuju ke rumah salah satu anak buahnya dan orang yang dia cintai Kuroka Toujou.

[ **Kau yakin dengan ini Vali**? **Kau yakin setelah kau menolak untuk membuat bayi dengannya** , **dia akan menerimamu**?] Tanya partnernya Albion yang tersegel di dalam Sacred Gear [ **Divine Dividing** ] miliknya.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi…" Balas Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tahu sendiri kan alasan aku menolak Kuroka saat itu?"

[ **Ya** , **ya** , **ya** … **Aku tahu** ] Jawab Albion, kemudian dia melanjutkan "[ **Kau menolaknya karena kau ingin fokus untuk mengalahkan dan membunuh kakekmu supaya dia tidak melukai Kuroka kan**?]

"Kalau sudah tahu berhentilah bertanya kepadaku." Tanya Vali dengan nada sewot, kemudian dia melihat dua orang yang sedang berbicara. Dia pun pergi untuk melihat dua orang itu dengan jelas, ternyata dua orang itu adalah rival abadinya dan orang yang akan dicintainya. Kemudian dia berkata "Itu kan Issei dan Kuroka… Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?"

[ **Aku tidak tahu** , **tapi sepertinya ini bukanlah hal yang bagus untukmu Vali**.' Batin Albion

"Issei-kun…" Panggil sosok yang bernama Kuroka itu.

"Ada apa Kuroka-san?" Tanya sosok berambut coklat jabrik bernama Issei itu.

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu kepadamu kan, nyaa?" Tanya Kuroka.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya balik Issei, kemudian dia membatin 'Uwooohh! Apa dia berkata bahwa dia akan membiarkan aku bisa meremas dan menghisap oppai-nya sepuasku."

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku menyukaimu, Issei-kun" Jawab Kuroka.

Deg.

Vali yang mendengar itu pun hatinya pun tercekat dan kemudian dia membatin sambil mengepalkan tangannya 'Apa aku salah dengar? Ku-Kuroka menyatakan cinta pada Issei?'

[ **Sudah kuduga akan terjadi hal seperti ini** …] Batin Albion.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku? Aku pikir kau menyukai, Vali?" Tanya Issei.

"Dulu memang iya, nyaa…" Balas Kuroka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi setelah dia menolak ajakanku untuk membuat bayi denganku, aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi nyaa… Lagipula untuk apa aku mencintai seseorang yang gila bertarung dan tidak pernah melihatku sebagai perempuan, nyaa."

"Kau salah Kuroka…." Gumam Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku melihatmu sebagai perempuan. Sebagai perempuan yang aku cintai."

"Aku tahu kau sudah berpacaran dengan Gremory dan kau juga disukai oleh adikku, Shirone. Tapi walau begitu… Aku teta menyukaimu, nyaa." Ucap Kuroka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi kau mau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu juga kan Issei-kun?"

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Issei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula aku tidak suka membiarkan gadis secantik kau menyukai orang yang tidak pernah melihatmu sama-sekali, Kuroka-chan."

'Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku Issei Hyoudou.' Batin Vali yang mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Kau tidak tahu aku menolak Kuroka karena aku mempunyai alasan kuat untuk itu."

[ **Vali** …] Batin Albion yang sedih saat melihat keadaan partnernya

Cup

Vali yang masih dalam keadaan marah atas perkataan Issei pun dibuat terkejut oleh tindakan Kuroka yang tiba-tiba mencium Issei di bibirnya. Belum lagi ditambah Issei yang juga membalas ciuman Kuroka. Vali yang melihat itu merasakan sakit hati karena tindakan mereka berdua. Memang mereka berdua tidak tahu bahwa ada Vali berada di dekat mereka, tapi tetap saja itu membuat hati sang _**Hakuryuukou**_ ini perih. Melihat itu dia pun membuang bunga yang dipegangnya ke tanah dan berkata

"Ayo kita pergi Albion." Ucap Vali, kemudian dia pergi dan membatin 'Lama-lama, bisa gila aku berada disini…'

'Vali…' Batin seseorang yang melihat dari atap gedung tempat Vali berdiri tadi, kemudian dia melihat Kuroka dan Issei yang masih berciuman dan berkata "Kau bodoh Kuroka… Apakah kau tahu apa alasan Vali menolakmu waktu itu sampai-sampai kau berkata seperti itu?"

-Flashback End-

Vali pun teringat setelah kejadian itu, dia pergi ke _**Kyoto**_ untuk menemui Yasaka dan anaknya dan Yasaka menjelaskan tentang suatu dunia yang terhubung dengan dunia mereka yang dibuat oleh seorang _**Sennin**_ yang juga mengambil suaminya yang bernama Kurama untuk menjadi seorang _**Guardian**_ di tempat yang dinamakan _**Elemental Nation**_ itu. Vali yang sangat ingin memiliki hidup baru dan juga menjauh dari Kuroka, memutuskan untuk membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas-nya semalaman dan pergi ke tempat bernama _**Elemental Nation**_ itu. Saat Vali selesai bersiap-siap dan berniat meninggalkan rumahnya, dia saat ini dihadang oleh temannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Vali?" Tanya sosok seperti monyet dan memegang _**Bo Staff**_ bernama Bikou.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Bikou." Jawab Vali dengan dingin.

"Apa ini karena Kuroka, Vali?" Tanya Bikou, tapi Vali hanya terdiam. Bikou yang melihat itu pun menghembuskan nafasnya dan dia pun berkata "Ya ampun Vali… Gadis di _**Kuoh**_ bukan hanya Kuroka saja. Kenapa kau tidak cari saja perempuan lain selain Kuroka?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan Bikou…" Balas Vali.

Bikou hanya terdiam mendengar balasan Vali, kemudian dia berkata "Aku tahu kau sedang sakit hati pada Kuroka. Terlebih dia mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mengganggapnya sebagai perempuan. Tapi apakah harus, kau menghilangkan sakit hatimu dengan cara kabur seperti ini?"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Kuroka berkata tentang itu?" Tanya Vali.

"Aku berada di sana waktu itu kau tahu Vali." Jawab Bikou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jujur, aku kecewa dengan perkataan Kuroka terlebih dia tidak mengetahu alasanmu sebenarnya menolak dia… Tapi apa kau harus mengobati rasa sakit hatimu dengan cara pergi dan kabur dari sini?"

"Aku tidak kabur…" Bantah Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya ingin menjalani hidup baru saja."

"Hidup baru…" Ucap Bikou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa kau harus menjalani hidup baru. Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa kau memiliki keluarga disini? Aku, Le Fay, Arthur, Ophis-sama, dan juga…"

"Kuroka bukanlah keluargaku…" Balas Vali dengan dingin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia memiliki keluarga sendiri… Adiknya, Koneko Toujou."

"Tapi apakah kita harus berpisah dengan cara seperti ini Vali? Setelah semua petualangan yang kita lakukan bersama dan suka duka yang kita rasakan bersama." Tanya Bikou.

"Aku adalah pembalas dendam Bikou… Aku dendam pada kakekku sendiri, Rizevim. Saat dia kalah dari DxD dan tewas, aku sudah tidak punya tujuan sama sekali." Balas Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku berpikiran tujuanku adalah untuk membalas perasaan Kuroka dan mempunyai keluarga dengannya. Tapi saat aku melihat dia menyatakan cinta pada Issei, aku tahu bahwa salah satu tujuanku sudah menghilang. Jadi aku pergi… Untuk mencari tujuanku, alasanku untuk tetap hidup saat ini… Siapa tahu diluar sana aku menemukan apa yang tidak bisa kutemukan disini."

"Baiklah, kau menang." Ucap Bikou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak akan bisa menghentikanmu, Vali. Tapi bisa aku meminta sesuatu padamu…"

"Permintaan apa itu?" Tanya Vali.

"Jaga dirimu dan tetaplah hidup…" Jawab Bikou.

"Tentu saja. Dengan aku dan Albion, kami tidak mudah dikalahkan" Ucap Vali dengan arogan, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dengan kepergianku… Berarti, klan Lucifer sudah tidak ada lagi. Katakan itu pada Sirzech Lucifer."

"Hn."

Vali pun keluar dari rumahnya yang juga merupakan tempat berkumpul antara Tim Vali. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Kuroka pun datang. Bikou yang melihatnya pun berkata dengan nada kurang bersahabat "Mau apa kau kesini?"

'Kenapa Bikou-kun melihatku dengan sinis seperti itu ya, nyaa? Emangnya salahku dimana, nyaa?' Batin Kuroka, kemudian dia berkata "Oh ya, Bikou-kun… Kemana Le Fay-chan, Arthur-kun, dan Vali-kun nyaa?"

"Le Fay dan Arthur belum datang." Jawab Bikou, kemudian dia menjauh dari Kuroka dan berkata "Untuk Vali… Kau cari tahu saja sendiri, Kuroka."

Kuroka tidak mengerti dengan sikap Bikou pagi ini… Kenapa dia terlihat sedang membencinya dan saat dia menanyakan tentang Vali, kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Kembali kepada Vali, saat ini dia sedang terbang dengan menggunakan sayap mekanik dari Sacred Gearnya tanpa tujuan. Beberapa jam kemudian, dia pun memasuki sebuah daerah yang tadinya berada di hutan tiba-tiba dia muncul di tempat yang merupakan air terjun tapi dengan dua patung besar yang telah rusak dan hancur dia bagian tangannya(AN: Daerah yang ane maksud ini, _**Valley of the End**_ setelah battle terakhir Naruto dan Sasuke di manga). Dia pun turun dan menghilangkan sayap mekaniknya.

"Dimana ini, Albion?" Tanya Vali.

[ **Aku kurang tahu Vali**.] Jawab Albion, kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Tapi tempat ini** … **Dipenuhi oleh manusia dengan kekuatan** , **bukan Sacred Gear**. **Tidak seperti di dunia kita**.]

"Apa mungkin ini dunia yang dikatakan Yasaka-san?" Tanya Vali.

[ **Iya** … **Bisa jadi saat ini kita sedang berada di dunia yang dikatakan oleh Yasaka** , _**Elemental Nation**_.] Jawab Albion

" _ **Katon**_ : _**Gokakyuu no Jutsu**_!"

Bwooossshhhh

[ **Awas Vali**!] Teriak Albion.

Vali pun terkejut melihat bola api besar yang berada di dekatnya, kemudian dia mengeluarkan serangan untuk men-counter bola api itu " _ **Dragon Shot**_!"

Boooooommmm

Terjadilah ledakan karena benturan serangan Vali dan bola api besar itu. Kemudian muncullah anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun dengan warna rambut coklat pendek yang langsung melompat ke arah Vali dan berniat menusukkan kunai-nya ke tubuh Vali, tapi dia bisa menghindar dengan mudah.

Pemuda itu yang melihat Vali bisa menghindar dengan mudah pun berkata "Siapa kau?"

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu bocah" Balas Vali

Pemuda itu pun membuat handseal dan berkata " _ **Katon**_ : _**Goryuuka no Jutsu**_!"

Vali pun terkejut saat melihat pemuda itu bisa mengeluarkan naga berukuran besar dari mulutnya dan membuatnya membatin 'Bocah macam apa dia ini? Bagaimana bisa dia mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya. Apa itu sihir?'

[ **Gunakan** _ **Half Dimension**_ **untuk menghilangkan jurus itu Vali**. **Jangan diam saja seperti itu** ] Ucap Albion.

" _ **Half Dimension**_!" Ucap Vali, kemudian naga api besar itu lama-kelamaan menyusup dan mengecil.

Pemuda itu yang melihat jurusnya menghilang begitu saja pun membatin 'Dia bisa menghilangkan jurusku semudah itu… Dia bukan orang sembarangan.'

Pemuda itu pun ingin membuat jutsu sekali lagi, tapi di belakangnya seseorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah dengan kumis yang berbentuk kumis kucing yang terlihat lebih tua dari Vali dan memakai jaket berwarna hitam dan berlengan panjang dengan badge berwarna merah di tangan kirinya pun berkata pada sosok di depannya itu "Sudah cukup, Hikaru…"

"Siapa dia Albion?" Tanya Vali yang melihat sosok baru yang datang dan menahan pemuda yang menyerangnya itu untuk menghentikan serangannya pada Vali.

[ **Aku tidak tahu Vali**.] Balas Albion, kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Tapi berhati** - **hatilah** … **Kekuatan orang ini sungguh kuat** , **aku bisa merasakannya**.]

Pemuda yang bernama Hikaru itu pun membalikkan badannya dan merinding saat melihat ternyata sosok senseinya yang sudah menghentikan pertarungannya dengan sosok berambut silver yang dia lawan tadi, kemudian dia berkata "Eh, Naruto-sensei… Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Teman-temanmu, Hitomi dan juga Akira sedang membantu disana. Kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanya sosok bernama Naruto itu.

"Aku hanya melawan dia saja, Naruto-sensei…" Jawab Hikaru sambil menunjuk Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tahu kan bahwa selama perbaikan patung _**Shodaime**_ dan Uchiha Madara… Tidak ada yang boleh datang ke _**Valley of the End**_? Tapi dia tiba-tiba muncul disini, jadi aku melawannya karena aku kira dia penyusup."

Jduaaakkk

"Ittai! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku sih sensei?" Tanya Hikaru

"Habisnya kau ini ada-ada saja…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita ini sudah beraliansi dengan 4 negara besar lain. Untuk apa mereka menyusup terutama ke tempat seperti ini? Kalau mau menyusup kenapa tidak langsung saja ke _**Konoha**_?"

"Are, benar juga ya…" Jawab Hikaru, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi sensei… Dia ini aneh, model pakaiannya saja tidak seperti kita. Model pakaiannya terlalu modern jika dibandingkan dengan kita. Lagipula emangnya sensei pernah lihat sosok seperti dia di desa besar yang lain?"

"Benar juga sih" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Bagaimana menurutmu, Kurama?"

" **Hmmm** … **Memang benar pemuda ini sangat misterius**. **Apalagi aku bisa merasakan dia mempunyai kekuatan yang besar**." Jawab Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Tapi aku yakinkan padamu** … **Aku tidak merasakan niat jahat sama sekali dalam dirinya**."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan urus dia, kau pergilah dan bantu teman-temanmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Ha'i." Balas Hikaru yang pergi dan mencari teman-temannya yang bernama Hitomi dan juga Akira.

"Jadi…" Ucap Naruto yang menatap serius Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Siapa namamu, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Namaku Vali Lucifer." Jawab Vali dengan santai tapi dia sudah bersiaga kalau takut-takut Naruto menyerangnya, apalagi dia mendengar dari Albion bahwa Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar.

'Aku tidak pernah mendengar klan bernama Lucifer di _**Elemental Nation**_?' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia bertanya kepada Vali "Apa kau bukan berasal dari _**Elemental Nation**_? Dan kalau bisa jawablah dengan jujur, karena aku tahu semua nama klan di _**Elemental Nation**_ dan aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang klan yang bernama Lucifer."

"Ya, kau benar." Jawab Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku memang bukan berasal dari _**Elemental Nation**_ , tapi berasal dari sebuah kota bernama _**Kuoh**_."

Deg

Kurama yang mendengar ini dari dalam tubuh Naruto pun shock saat mendengar bahwa orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan _**Jinchuuriki**_ -nya ternyata adalah orang yang berasal dari dunianya sebelum dia dijadikan _**Guardian**_ di _**Elemental Nation**_ oleh Hagoromo dan meninggalkan istrinya yang bernama Yasaka dan juga anaknya yang bernama Kunou. Kemudian dia berkata pada Naruto " **Naruto**! **Tukar denganku sekarang**! **Aku ingin berbicara pada dia**!"

"Baiklah." Balas Naruto. Kemudian mata biru milik Naruto pun berubah menjadi merah seperti mata rubah dan kumis kucing di pipinya tambah menghitam. Kurama yang sedang bertukar dengan Naruto pun berkata pada Vali " **Apa benar bahwa kau berasal dari** _ **Kuoh**_?"

"Itu benar." Jawab Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan omong-omong siapa kamu? Sepertinya kau bukan Naruto-san?"

" **Namaku Kurama** …" Jawab Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Aku adalah** _ **Bijuu**_ **atau** _ **Guardian**_ di _**Elemental Nation**_ **ini**. **Aku sudah tersegel di tubuh bocah ini selama 20 tahun jadi aku bisa berganti posisi dengannya untuk bicara padamu**. **Apa kau kenal dengan Yasaka**?"

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Yasaka-san adalah rekan dariku dan teman-temanku serta ketiga fraksi makhluk supernatural, dan dia juga yang merekomendasikanku untuk pergi ke tempat ini. Dan dia juga merupakan istrimu kan?"

" **Iya** , **itu benar**." Jawab Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Bagaimana keadaan little** - **one**?"

"Maksudmu Kunou?" Tanya Vali dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh tubuh Naruto yang dirasuki oleh Kurama. Melihat itu dia pun melanjutkan "Dia baik-baik saja dan dalam keadaan sehat."

" **Baguslah kalau begitu** …" Balas Kurama.

"Nani!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hei bola bulu! Kau ini kan bukannya hanya gumpalan chakra yang berukuran besar dan merupakan pecahan dari _**Juubi**_ … Kenapa kau bisa mempunyai istri dan anak, ttebayo?"

" **Kau salah gaki** …" Balas Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Memang chakra** _ **Juubi**_ **dipecah menjadi sembilan bagian dan kemudian dia membentuk tubuh kami dengan tubuh kami** _ **Banbatsu Sozo**_ … **Tapi jiwa kami tidak**."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

" **Saat tou** - **sama membuat tubuh kami** , **dia belum mendapatkan jiwa untuk mengisi tubuh kami yang dibuatnya**. **Jadi dia mencari di berbagai dimensi untuk mendapatkan jiwa untuk mengisi tubuh kami yang kelak akan dijadikan sebagai** _ **Guardian**_ **di** _ **Elemental Nation**_. **Salah satunya adalah aku yang harus meninggalkan istri dan anakku demi menjadi** _ **Guardian**_ **disini dan akhirnya aku disegel ditubuh Mito** , **Kushina** , **dan terakhir kau**." Jawab Kurama yang teringat wajah Yasaka yang sedih saat dirinya meninggalkan dirinya dan anaknya demi memenuhi panggilan Hagoromo. Setelah itu Naruto mengambil alih tubuhnya kembali dan dia melihat Vali dan berkata "Jadi Vali-san… Apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai kau pergi dari _**Kuoh**_ ke _**Elemental Nation**_?"

"I-Itu…"

"Aku tahu, kau sedang merasakan sakit hati kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Vali yang mendengar itu pun kaget dan berkata "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang itu? Apakah ekspresi wajahku mudah ditebak?"

"Tidak, aku hanya asal menebak saja. Soalnya aku juga mempunyai masalah yang sama sepertimu." Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi kau juga mengalami jatuh cinta tapi orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain?" Tanya Vali.

"Aku pernah merasakannya saat aku masih menyukai rekan satu tim-ku yang bernama Sakura tapi dia lebih menyukai sahabatku yang bernama Sasuke." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi masalah sebenarnya adalah aku melarikan diri dengan alasan refreshing setelah gadis yang aku cintai selain Sakura terbunuh dalam perang yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu disini. Aku melarikan diri dari _**Elemental Nation**_ ke tempat bernama _**Youkai Academy**_."

"Tapi kenapa kau masih berada disini, Naruto-san? Kau bilang kau melarikan diri dari sini setelah kejadian beberapa tahun lalu?" Tanya Vali.

"Saat berada di _**Youkai Academy**_ … Aku mendapatkan cinta yang baru." Jawab Naruto sambil membayangkan wanita berambut ungu dan sering mengisap lolipopnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namanya Mizore Shirayuki. Dia cantik, manis, dan juga memiliki banyak kemiripan sifat dengan Hinata, gadis yang kuceritakan mati di perang tadi. Setelah menjalani hidup-hidup kami berdua, aku memutuskan untuk membawanya kembali ke tempat tinggalku dan menikahi-nya. Dan sekarang dia menjadi istri dan ibu dari kedua anakku."

"Kau beruntung Naruto-san…" Ucap Vali, kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata "Tidak sepertiku…"

"Ayolah… Jangan begitu, Vali." Ucap Naruto yang sudah menepuk bahunya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau kesini untuk menjalani hidup baru kan? Siapa tahu jodohmu yang sebenarnya bukan berada di _**Kuoh**_ , tapi di _**Elemental Nation**_."

"Arigatou, Naruto-san." Ucap Vali yang tersenyum akan perkataan dari Naruto.

"Sama-sama." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi… Kau sudah menemukan tempatmu untuk tinggal di sini?"

"Sayangnya belum. Aku kan baru sampai disini, Naruto-san." Jawab Vali.

"Kalau begitu, ikut saja denganku ke tempat tinggalku, _**Konohagakure no Sato**_. Kau bisa menggunakan apartemenku yang sudah tidak kutempati lagi." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bagaimana? Apa kau punya rencana lain yang ada di pikiranmu?"

"Sepertinya aku akan ikut dengan anda, Naruto-san. Silahkan bombing jalannya." Balas Vali.

Naruto dan Vali pun membantu sebentar murid-murid Naruto dalam menjalankan misinya. Setelah menjalankan misi-nya, mereka pun langsung menuju ke _**Konoha**_. Saat sampai di _**Konoha**_ , Naruto pun disambut oleh istrinya dan kedua anaknya.

"Tou-chan!" Teriak kedua anak Naruto yang berjenis kelamain laki-laki dan juga perempuan.

"Eh, ada anak-anak kesayangan ayah nih" Ucap Naruto yang memeluk kedua anaknya itu. Kemudian dia melihat kedua anaknya dan berkata "Ibu kalian kemana?"

"Disini Naruto-kun…" Jawab Mizore yang baru datang, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ternyata firasat anak kita benar ya… Pantas saja mereka tiba-tiba saja ingin pergi ke gerbang _**Konoha**_."

"Firasat anak kita memang selalu benar hime" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat penampilan istrinya itu dan berkata "Kau cantik sekali hari ini, hime."

Wajah Mizore pun memerah karena perkataan Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Dasar gombal…"

"Aku tidak gombal. Aku serius tahu, ttebayo." Balas Naruto

Mizore pun menghiraukan perkataan suaminya dan melihat ketiga murid suaminya dan berkata "Bagaimana misinya, anak-anak?"

"Itu mudah sekali, calon nyonya _**Hokage**_." Jawab Hikaru dengan seringai disertai dengan kedua teman-temannya.

Mizore tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan murid-murid suaminya itu, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Kau akan langsung pulang Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil melihat Vali "Aku akan mengantarkan dia ke Kakashi-sensei dulu… Karena dia akan menjadi penduduk tetap didesa _**Konoha**_."

"Aku mengerti." Balas Mizore, kemudian dia melihat kedua anaknya dan berkata "Yuki-chan, Makoto-kun… Ayo kita pulang. Kalian kan belum tidur siang."

"Baik kaa-chan." Balas kedua anak itu.

Naruto, Vali, Hikaru, Hitomi, dan juga Akira pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda di gerbang _**Konoha**_ menuju ke _**Hokage Tower**_ … Saat sampai didalam ruangan kantor _**Hokage**_ , mereka semua kecuali Vali pun sweatdrop saat melihat Kakashi yang belum selesai mengerjakan tugasnya dan hanya tertawa nista sambil membuka buku _**Icha**_ - _ **Icha**_ miliknya.

Hikaru yang kesal pun langsung menunjuk Kakashi dan berkata "Hei, ero- _ **Hokage**_! Kau ini ingin memimpin desa atau membaca buku porno sih?"

"Hikaru-kun, yang sopanlah sedikit pada _**Rokudaime**_ -sama." Ucap Hitomi dengan nada mengingatkan.

"Untuk apa kita sopan pada _**Hokage**_ yang mesum macam dia?" Tanya Akira, dan membuat Hitomi dan Hikaru melihatnya dan membuatnya berkata "Apa? Ada apa kalian melihatku seperti itu?"

"Tumben kau satu pikiran denganku, bishounen?" Tanya Hikaru

"Diamlah, baka. Siapa yang mau sepikiran dengan orang idiot macam kau itu? Aku tidak sudi." Balas Akira. Hikaru yang mendengar itu pun kesal dan berniat menyerang Akira, tapi dia ditahan oleh Naruto.

'Sial, kenapa kejadian aku dan teme terulang kembali sih. Sepertinya memang tim 7 ini terkutuk. Dulu Kakashi-sensei dan Obito, terus aku dan teme, sekarang Hikaru dan Akira.' Batin Naruto yang frustasi saat melihat persamaan dua orang muridnya itu dengan dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Jadi kalian sudah datang tim 7…" Ucap Kakashi yang sudah menutup bukunya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi bagaimana misinya, Naruto?"

"Sukses, Kakashi-sensei…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Semua material itu sudah terkirim ke tukang bangunan itu dan mungkin beberapa hari lagi perbaikan patung Hashirama-ossan dan Madara-teme akan segera rampung."

"Ero-hokage…" Panggil Hikaru.

Twittccchhh

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi yang kesal karena panggilan dari murid dari mantan muridnya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti… Kenapa sih kita harus memperbaiki patung _**Shodaime**_ -sama dan Uchiha Madara yang sudah hancur beberapa tahun lalu. Kenapa tidak membuat patung Naruto-sensei dan Sasuke-san saja? Secara mereka berdua adalah pahlawan perang dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4." Tanya Hikaru, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula Madara itu adalah musuh semua 5 desa besar dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4… Untuk apa membuat patung untuk orang seperti dia?"

"Karena mereka berdua adalah pendiri dari desa ini dan juga merupakan simbol dari _**Konoha**_ itu sendiri." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "tanpa Hashirama-ossan dan Madara maka _**Konohagakure**_ tidak akan pernah ada, bahkan desa besar lain. Kenapa? Karena system pemerintahan di _**Konohagakure**_ lah yang terlah menginspirasi 5 region elemental untuk membuat desa besar masing-masing. Benarkan, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Itu benar sekali, Naruto." Jawab Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan juga Madara sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik… Tapi dia terlalu tenggelam dalam kegelapan dalam dunia ini dan membuatnya menjadi jahat."

"Kalau begitu kalian sudah bisa keluar sekarang, Tim 7." Ucap Kakashi yang menulis laporan keberhasilan misi Tim 7 di catatannya. Hitomi, Hikaru, dan juga Akira pun keluar kecuali Naruto dan Vali. Kakashi yang melihatnya pun berkata "Kau masih ada urusan denganku, Naruto."

"Oh iya, Kakashi-sensei." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia menunjuk Vali dan berkata "Aku membawa dia kesini untuk meminta izinmu untuk menjadikan dia penduduk tetap di _**Konohagakure**_."

"Atas alasan apa, aku harus melakukan itu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Dia hidup sebatang kara dan juga dia tidak memiliki tempat tinggal Kakashi-sensei. Lagipula cuma desa kita yang terdekat untuk tempatnya tinggal." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berbisik pada Kakashi "Kalau kau cemas karena takut dia akan berkhianat jangan khawatir. Kurama sudah menggunakan _**Negative Emotion Sensing**_ dan dia tidak merasakan adanya niat jahat darinya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu…" Ucap Kakashi, kemudian dia bertanya kepada Vali "Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

'Vali Lucifer adalah namaku dimasa lalu…' Batin Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Aku harus menggunakan nama baru karena disinilah aku akan menjalani kehidupanku yang baru…'

"Namaku adalah…"

"Rikuto Rushifa"

-To Be Continued-

AN: Akhirnya setelah terjadinya perubahan sana-sini biar tidak sama dengan fic A Hole Inside… Akhirnya fic saya, Konoha White Dragon Emperor akhirnya sudah jadi dan siap rilis. Naruto di NTR, udah biasa… Sekarang Vali Lucifer yang di NTR. Ane berterima kasih banget sama saudara saya, The World Arcana sama grup di FB-nya, Fanfiction Net Indonesia yang udah ngasih tau romaji dari Lucifer adalah Rushifa saat ngeliat saudara saya mainin FB-nya dan masuk ke grupnya dan ngeliat salah satu post. Kalo yang menyadari sesuatu, pasti tahu bahwa yang jadi pair Naruto bukanlah char DxD… Tapi berasal dari anime Rosario + Vampire. Ada yang bisa ngasih saran OC cewek buat pair dari Vali? Kalau bisa, I will appreciate it. Kalo yang sadar akan nama anak Naruto yang bernama Makoto dan Yuki pasti tahu kalau nama itu berasaal dari char anime Persona 3, Makoto Yuki yang digamenya namanya Minato Arisato. Dan juga Yuki itu berarti salju dan cocok sama elemen ibunya yang merupakan es.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Konoha White Dragon Emperor  
Author: Axis Artelion  
Rating: T(Tapi bisa naik)5  
Genre: Friendship, Adventure

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD dan Rosario + Vampire, and Vocaloid bukan milik saya.

Pair: Vali Lucifer x ?, Naruto Uzumaki x Mizore Shirayuki, Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed

Vali Lucifer atau yang saat ini dikenal dengan Rikuto Rushifa pun pergi dari kantor dari _**Rokudaime Hokage**_ , Kakashi Hatake. Setelah itu dia pun mengantarkan Vali ke apartemennya yang dulu sebelum dia menikah dengan Mizore dan diberikan rumah sendiri oleh Kakashi. Setelah Naruto memberikan kunci kamar apartemennya dan membantu Vali sedikit untuk merapikan apartemennya, dia pun kembali ke rumahnya.

Albion yang berada di dalam Sacred Gear [ **Divine Dividing** ] milik Vali pun berkata pada tuannya saat dia sedang tiduran dikasur [ **Baru sebentar sepertinya kau sudah betah berada disini**?]

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tempat ini cocok untukku memulai hidup baru. Lagipula Naruto-san sangat mensupportku untuk memulai hidup baru disini. Sampai-sampai dia memberikanku sebagaian uangnya untuk memulai hidup baru disini."

[ **Jadi** …] Ucap Albion, kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Aku harus memanggilmu Vali atau Rikuto**?]

"Terserah kau saja ingin memanggilku apa, Albion." Jawab Vali.

Vali pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan memakai jaketnya, kemudian Albion yang melihatnya pun berkata [ **Kau mau kemana** , **Vali**?]

"Aku ingin makam malam diluar. Karena aku tidak bisa memasak" Jawab Vali yang kemudian keluar dari apartemennya dan mencari tempat untuk makan.

Di _**Kuoh**_ , lebih tepatnya di markas DxD… Bikou atas permintaan Vali pun datang kesana demi menemui Sirzech Lucifer, sang pemimpin utama dari fraksi iblis. Saat masuk ke dalam, dia pun bertemu dengan adik dari Sirzech yang bernama Rias Gremory. Rias saat ini bingung, kenapa Bikou tiba-tiba datang ke markas DxD, mengingat Tim Vali sudah tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di markas itu setelah DxD berhasil mengalahkan Rizevim sebelum dia membangkitkan _**Trihexa**_.

"Bikou…" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tumben kau kesini malam-malam?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan kakakmu, Gremory." Jawab Bikou tanpa emosi, kemudian dia berkata "Dimana dia?"

'Kenapa dengan dia? Biasanya dia memanggilku dengan _**Switch Princess**_ … Meskipun aku kesal dengan panggilan darinya tetap saja aneh jika dia tidak memanggilku dengan itu. Dan sifatnya tidak seperti Bikou sama sekali. Dia biasanya selalu ceria dan cerewet, tapi sekarang dia dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.' Batin Rias saat melihat Bikou dengan intens.

Melihat itu Bikou pun emosi dan berkata dengan kasar "Kau tuli ya, Gremory? Aku tanya sekali lagi… Kakakmu berada dimana?"

Rias pun ingin menjawab perkataan Bikou dengan kasar juga, tapi ada suara maskulin yang masuk ke telinga Bikou "Aku disini, Bikou-san…"

Bikou pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rias dan melihat sosok seperti Rias hanya saja dia berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan disebalahnya adalah wanita cantik berambut silver yang memakai baju maid. Melihat itu Bikou pun berkata "Bagus kau disini, _**Crimson Satan**_ … Aku ingin bicara denganmu empat mata saja, jadi aku ingin bicara denganmu berdua saja tanpa gangguan dari adikmu dan queen-mu itu."

"Tapi sebagai maid dari Sirzech-sama, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian bicara berdua saja. Aku takut hal yang buruk terjadi pada Sirzech-sama." Ucap wanita berambut silver itu.

Bikou pun menutup matanya dan level _**Youki**_ miliknya telah meningkat pesat sambil melihat wanita berambut silver itu dan berkata "Asal kau tahu Lucifuge-san, kalau aku ingin melukai suamimu itu… Aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu. Aku hanya ingin melakukan permintaan yang diberikan sahabatku saja, jadi jangan ikut campur."

"Bikou-san… Kumohon turunkan sedikit kekuatanmu sekarang juga. Aku bersedia untuk bicara denganmu" Balas Sirzech, kemudian dia melirik wanita disebelahnya dan berkata "Tenanglah Grayfia-chan… Aku tidak akan apa-apa, aku janji."

"Baiklah Sirzech-sama." Balas wanita bernama Grayfia itu.

Bikou dan juga Sirzech pun masuk ke ruangan milik Sirzech. Sirzech pun duduk di bangkunya dan berkata "Jadi Bikou-san, hal apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Begini, Sirzech Lucifer…" Balas Bikou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tahu kan, bahwa di _**Underworld**_ … Klan Lucifer masih aktif sebagai klan di _**Underworld**_ karena klan itu masih memiliki member yang masih hidup?"

"Aku tahu itu." Jawab Sirzech yang juga tahu bahwa masih ada anggota klan Lucifer yang masih hidup yaitu Vali Lucifer, cucu dari Rizevim. Kemudian dia melihat Bikou dan berkata "Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?"

"Sepertinya kau harus menonaktifkan status klan Lucifer sebagai klan aktif di _**Underworld**_ , Sirzech-san." Jawab Bikou.

"Maksudmu apa? Bukannya klan Lucifer masih memiliki anggota yang member yang masih hidup yaitu sahabatmu, Vali." Tanya Sirzech yang bingung akan perkataan dari Bikou.

"Memang…" Jawab Bikou yang mengepalkan tangannya saat dia mengingat kepergian sahabatnya itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi Vali saat ini sudah pergi dari _**Kuoh**_ dan sepertinya dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kesini untuk selamanya."

"Apaaaa!" Teriak Sirzech yang ternyata didengar oleh Rias dan Grayfia, dan membuat mereka berdua mendobrak pintu ruang Sirzech dengan kencang.

Braaaaakkk

"Ada apa Sirzech-sama / onii-sama?" Tanya Grayfia dan Rias.

Rias pun mendeathglare Bikou karena dia mengira kakaknya jadi seperti itu karena ulah Bikou, dan dia sudah menyiapkan _**Power of Destruction**_ ditangannya dan berkata "Hei! Apa yang kau katakan pada kakakku, monyet?"

Bikou tidak menghiraukan perkataan Rias, kemudian Sirzech pun melihat Bikou dan melanjutkan "Kenapa bisa Vali pergi dari _**Kuoh**_ dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu Sirzech-san" Jawab Bikou, kemudian dia keluar dari ruangan Sirzech. Tapi sebelum dia keluar, dia pun berkata "Tapi kalau kau masih penasaran… Kau tanya saja pada pawn satu-satunya milik adikmu itu dan juga si kucing hitam itu. Kalau begitu aku permisi."

"Grayfia, kau hubungi semua anggota DxD dan suruh mereka semua kesini. Terutama Issei-kun dan Kuroka" Ucap Sirzech yang memberikan titahnya pada maid sekaligus istrinya itu.

"Ha'i, Sirzech-sama" Balas Grayfia yang menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

"Dan kau Bikou-san, jangan kemana-mana… Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai saksi dalam kasus ini." Ucap Sirzech.

Bikou yang ternyata berada di luar ruangan Sirzech pun berkata "Tenang saja… Aku tidak akan kemana-mana Sirzech-san."

Rias yang mendengar percakapan kakaknya dan Bikou pun menghilangkan _**Power of Destruction**_ ditangannya, kemudian dia membatin 'Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Issei-kun dan Kuroka-san pada Vali-san sampai-sampai dia pergi dari _**Kuoh**_ dan tidak akan kembali lagi?'

Vali yang sedang mencari sebuah restoran yang cocok pun akhirnya masuk ke sebuah restoran dan dia pun melihat waitress yang sedang melayani pesanan para pelanggan. Dan karena dia ceroboh, dia pun tersandung dan minumannya pun terciprat ke baju milik Vali.

Gasp

"Maaf tuan, aku tidak sengaja…" Ucap gadis berambut hijau tosca yang diikat twintail, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku benar-benar ceroboh hari ini."

'Gaya rambutnya mengingatkanku pada malaikat yang bernama Irina itu' Batin Vali, kemudian dia berkata "Tidak apa-apa nona… Lagipula kau tidak sengaja kan."

Gadis itu pun mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari kantung bajunya dan berkata "Biar aku bersihkan tuan…"

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku sendiri saja." Balas Vali yang mengambil sapu tangan gadis itu dan membersihkan bekas air minum yang terciprat ke baju-nya itu.

"Ya, ampun Miku. Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini!" Teriak seorang pemuda yang wajahnya mirip dengan gadis itu dan berambut pendek dengan warna rambut yang sama seperti gadis itu.

[ **Sepertinya mereka saudara kembar**.] Celoteh Albion dari dalam Sacred Gear milik Vali.

"Sepertinya begitu." Balas Vali.

"Maaf Mikou-nee, aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman pesanan pelanggan pada tuan ini." Ucap gadis bernama Miku ini sambil menunjuk Vali.

"Ya ampun, kau ini ceroboh sekali sih Miku" Balas pemuda bernama Mikuo ini, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau pergilah ke dapur dan buatkan minuman lagi untuk pelanggan kita. Aku yang akan bicara pada pemuda ini."

"Baiklah." Balas Miku yang sudah kembali ke dapur-nya.

Mikuo pun melihat Vali dan berkata "Maafkan atas perbuatan adikku itu ya, pemuda-san. Dia memang orang-nya ceroboh."

"Tidak apa-apa Mikuo-san." Balas Vali dengan tersenyum tulus.

"Kau orang baru di _**Konoha**_ ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Ya, aku orang baru disini." Jawab Vali, kemudian dia membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit dan berkata "Perkenalkan… Namaku Rikuto Rushifa, aku pengembara yang sedang mencari hidup yang baru. Kemudian aku tersesat dan bertemu dengan Naruto-san, lalu aku dibawa olehnya kesini."

"Oh, Naruto-san ya… Dia memang orang yang baik. Aku dan adikku juga dibawa olehnya kesini setelah kami berdua dibuang oleh kedua orang tua kami setelah mereka mengetahu kami berdua tidak bisa menjadi ninja." Ucap Mikou yang sedang menahan amarah saat mengingat kedua orang tua-nya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi ada yang bisa kubantu, Rikuto-san?"

"Ya, aku ingin makan disini karena aku belum makan dari tadi siang. Apa disini ada bangku yang kosong?" Jawab Vali.

"Tentu saja…" Balas Mikuo, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Silahkan ikuti aku…"

Kembali di markas DxD, saat ini tempat itu sudah dipenuhi oleh para anggota DxD yang berisikan anggota dari ke-3 fraksi, dewa Odin yang merupakan ayah angkat dari Vali, serta Yasaka yang merupakan istri dari sang _**Bijuu**_ terkuat sebelum _**Juubi**_ yang bernama Kurama… Dia datang dengan anaknya, Kunou karena panggilan mendadak dari Sirzech Lucifer yang merupakan pemimpin tertinggi dari fraksi iblis.

Azazel yang merupakan mantan Gubernur _**Grigori**_ pun melihat Sirzech dan berkata "Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Sirzech? Sampai-sampai kau memanggil kami semua kesini?"

"Apa _**Khaos Brigade**_ sudah bangkit kembali, Sirzech? Sampai-sampai kau memanggil kami semua?" Tanya Michael, sang pemimpin tertinggi dari fraksi malaikat.

"Ini bukan masalah _**Khaos Brigade**_ , Azazel, Michael." Jawab Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ini tentang Vali…"

"Setelah mendengar perkataanmu itu Sirzech, aku baru menyadari sesuatu…" Ucap Odin, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menatap Sirzech dengan serius "Dimana Vali? Kenapa dia tidak berada disini?"

Sirzech pun bingung akan apa yang harus dia katakan pada Odin, karena walau bagaimanapun Odin ini adalah ayah angkat bagi Vali Lucifer sendiri… Dia tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi kalau sampai dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Vali. Bikou pun melihat Odin dan berkata "Vali pergi dari _**Kuoh**_ dan dia tidak akan kembali lagi karena dia akan mencari hidup yang baru, Odin-sama."

Semua pun shock saat mendengar kabar ini terutama Arthur, Le Fay, dan Ophis yang sedang didampingi oleh Lilith, serta Azazel dan Odin. Kemudian Odin pun melihat Bikou dan berkata "Apa maksudmu dengan Vali pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi Bikou? Apa yang membuatnya pergi dari sini?"

Tapi Bikou hanya cuek dan melihat Issei dan Kuroka dengan tatapan sinis dan berkata "Kau tanya saja pada si _**Chichiryuutei**_ dan juga si kucing hitam itu, Odin-sama…"

"Bikou-kun, apa maksudmu mengait-ngaitkan kepergian Vali-kun denganku dan Issei-kun, nyaa?" Tanya Kuroka.

"Kau masih tidak ingat juga kucing?" Ucap Bikou dengan nada tinggi, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada kasar dengan _**Youki**_ yang sudah meluap-luap "Kau itu pura-pura lupa? Atau kau amnesia sampai-sampai kau lupa hal yang kau lakukan dengan Issei kemarin, kucing!"

"Kejadian kemarin…" Ucap Kuroka, kemudian dia membatin 'Jangan-jangan…'

"Heh, kau sepertinya sudah ingat ya…" Ucap Bikou yang tersenyum sinis, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ya, sahabatku Vali Lucifer pergi karena dia melihat orang yang dicintainya menyatakan cinta dan berciuman dengan orang lain."

'Ti-Tidak mungkin…' Batin para anggota DxD yang mendengar perkataan Bikou itu terutama Azazel, Odin, Le Fay, dan Arthur, serta Ophis.

"Kau bohong Bikou-kun!" Teriak Kuroka secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku bohong dimananya?" Tanya Bikou dengan nada dibuat-buat sepolos mungkin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh, maksudmu saat aku bilang dia mencintaimu ya. Memang dia mencintaimu kok… Dan dia juga mempunyai alasan saat menolak untuk membuat bayi denganmu."

"Alasan apa yang dimiliki Vali-kun memangnya, HAH! Dia menyukai aku? YANG BENAR SAJA, YANG DIA PIKIRKAN DALAM HIDUPNYA HANYALAH BERTARUNG DAN MEMBALAS DENDAM SAJA!" Teriak Kuroka yang kesal saat melihat Bikou mengganggap enteng masalah itu.

"Alah, paling dia bohong… Bukannya dia tidak pernah mengganggap cinta Kuroka-chan saat dia masih berada di dekatnya? Jadi saat dia sudah menjauh darinya, baru dia bilang kalau dia mencintainya. Sungguh egois." Ucap Issei dengan seenaknya, tapi kemudian Bikou dan memanjangkan tongkatnya dan…

Buuaaakkkk

Tongkat milik Bikou pun telak menghantam muka pemilik [ **Boosted Gear** ] itu sampai dia terlempar ke tembok dan membuat para haremnya berkata "Issei-kun!"

"Diamlah kau, Hyoudou… Kau tahu apa tentang Vali, hah? Kau itu bukan sahabat dekatnya atau saudaranya, jadi jangan sok tahu kau." Ucap Bikou dengan dingin, kemudian dia menunjuk Kuroka dan berkata "Dan kau kucing bodoh… Apa kau pernah berpikiran kalau Vali menolakmu itu demi kebaikanmu hah? Supaya Rizevim tidak akan melukaimu karena dia tahu dendam cucunya itu kepadanya?"

Kuroka pun terkejut saat mendengar perkataan dari Bikou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Setelah kita, DxD berhasil mengalahkan Rizevim… Dia ingin menyatakan cintanya kepadamu tapi balasanmu apa! Kau malah menyatakan cinta pada rival abadinya dan menciumnya juga… Apa kau tahu betapa hancurnya Vali saat dia melihat perbuatan kalian itu? Kalian mungkin tidak tahu… Tapi aku tahu! Karena aku juga berada disana dan melihat kejadian yang sama.". Bikou pun mengeluarkan sebuket bunga yang akan diberikan oleh Vali pada Kuroka, tapi dia tidak jadi melakukannya dan dia pun berkata "Kau tahu ini bunga milik siapa? Ini milik Vali dan rencananya akan diberikan padamu… Tapi dia tidak jadi melakukannya karena dia sudah terlanjur sakit hati karena kalian berdua."

"Va..Vali-kun, maafkan aku…" Ucap Kuroka yang sudah tersadar akan perbuatannya, tapi Bikou memotong perkataannya "Percuma kau meminta maaf, toh orang yang kau maksud juga tidak akan pernah lagi kembali kesini."

Kuroka pun menangis karena perkataan Bikou itu. Kemudian Bikou melihat Issei yang sudah bangkit sambil menghusap darah di bibirnya dan berkata "Dan kau Issei… Aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Kau sudah mempunyai Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, dan Ravel... Tapi apa mereka masih belum cukup bagimu sampai-sampai kau juga mengambil sosok yang dicintai sahabatku, HAH?"

Issei pun terdiam atas perkataan Bikou, kemudian Bikou pun berkata "Kalau begitu, aku akan keluar dari sini… Aku sudah tidak betah satu ruangan dengan dua orang itu. Le Fay, Arthur… Kalau kau ingin mencariku, cari saja aku di tempat kakekku."

"Tunggu aku, Bikou-nii! / Bikou!" Ucap Le Fay dan Arthur.

Bikou pun pergi ketempat kakeknya, _**Sun Wukong**_ dan ditemani oleh Arthur dan Le Fay dan Kuroka pun terus menangis karena mengetahui fakta tentang Vali karena dia sadar walau bagaimanapun dia tidak akan bisa bertemu Vali lagi. Sedangkan Issei merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada Vali dan Rias melihat Issei dan Kuroka dengan tatapan kecewa. Walaupun dulu dia mengganggap Vali sebagai musuh, tapi saat ini mereka sudah berteman baik dan dia pun kecewa pada perilaku dua orang itu terhadap Vali. Kembali ke _**Konoha**_ , Vali pun memakan makanannya dengan pelan tapi pasti dan saat makanannya habis… Dia pun memanggil Miku untuk menanyakan berapa harga yang harus dia bayar untuk makanan yang dia habiskan.

"Jadi berapa semuanya, Hatsune-san?" Tanya Vali.

"Uhm, 560 Ryo… Rushifa-san." Jawab Miku.

"Ini dia…" Ucap Vali yang mengambil uang pas untuk dibayar kepada Miku.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Miku sambil menerima uang dari Vali.

"Sama-sama, Hatsune-san." Balas Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi lain kali, panggil saja aku Rikuto jangan memakai margaku."

"Kau juga sama Rikuto-san" Ucap Miku.

"Baik-baik, Miku-san." Balas Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh ya, bisa aku bicara pada kakakmu Miku-san?"

"Tentu…" Jawab Miku, kemudian dia menarik tangan Valid an berkata "Ayo ikuti aku…"

Miku pun mengajak Vali ke dapur dan mereka bertemu dengan Mikuo. Mikuo yang melihat Vali pun berkata "Rikuto-san, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Begini Mikuo-san… Saat aku datang ke kota ini, uangku menipis sekali dan aku diberikan uang untuk bertahan hidup oleh Naruto-san." Ucap Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak ingin merepotkan dia, terutama dia memiliki keluarga sendiri. Jadi aku ingin mencari kerja sendiri… Omong-omong apakah disini ada lowongan pekerjaan yang cocok untukku?"

"Waw! Pas sekali…" Balas Mikuo, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku memang sedang butuh pelayan di restoran ini untuk membantu Miku, karena kau tahu kan adikku itu cerobohnya minta ampun."

"Mikuo-nii!"

"Jadi kau bersedia untuk menjadi pelayan di restoran ini kan? Aku akan membayarmu dengan gaji yang pantas kok." Tanya Mikuo

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Vali, kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata "Itu memang tujuanku kan?"

"Kalau begitu selamat." Ucap Mikuo yang telah menjabat tangan Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau sudah resmi menjadi pegawan di restoran ini, Rikuto-san."

Vali pun melepaskan jabatan tangannya dan berkata "Jadi kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja, Mikuo-san?"

"Mulai besok juga boleh." Jawab Mikuo.

"Mengerti…" Ucap Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu, aku akan berangkat kesini pagi-pagi sekali."

Vali pun keluar dari restoran milik Mikuo dan Miku dan sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartemennya. Dia berjalan dengan santai sambil meminum minumannya… Saat setengah perjalanan, Albion pun mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan Vali.

[ **Jadi kau benar** - **benar membuang hidupmu yang penuh dengan pertarungan demi ini** , **Vali**?] Tanya Albion.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan hidup tanpa pertarungan." Jawab Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula, aku sudah muak dengan hidup yang dipenuhi dengan pertarungan seperti itu. Itu sungguh merepotkan dan nyaris membuatku nyaris mati berkali-kali."

[ **Ya** , **kau benar juga sih**.] Balas Albion, kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis yang berada di restoran itu**? **Calon rekan kerjamu di restoran itu**?]

"Miku-san maksudmu? Memangnya kenapa dengan dia?" Tanya Vali.

[ **Sepertinya dia cocok sebagai pengganti Kuroka**.] Jawab Albion.

"Tch, bercandamu itu keterlaluan Albion. Aku kan baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya." Ucap Vali dengan nada kesal, apalagi saat Albion mengingatkannya tentang Kuroka.

[ **Ah** , **kan bisa saja kau dan dia saling mencintai karena cinta pada pandangan pertama begitu** …] Ucap Albion, kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Atau kau mencari gadis berdada besar seperti Kuroka**?]

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyebut tentang Kuroka? Kau membuatku kesal saja." Tanya Vali, dan Albion pun terdiam… Kemudian dia menghela nafas sebentar dan berkata "Lagipula untuk apa aku mencari gadis berdada besar untuk pasanganku? Memangnya kau pikir aku ini Issei apa?"

[ **Oh ya** , **aku lupa** …] Ucap Albion, kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata [ **Kau itu bukan** _ **Chichiryuutei**_ … **Tapi** _ **Ketsuryuukou**_ ]

"Uhuk…"Ucap Vali yang tersedak minumannya sendiri karena dia kaget atas perkataan Albion, kemudian dia berkata pada Albion dengan kesal "Berhenti memanggilku itu!"

[ **Baik** - **baik** … **Aku tidak akan memanggilmu itu lagi** ] Ucap Albion, kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Lagipula kau sudah tidak lagi memperhatikan pantat seorang gadis dengan tatapan mesum** …]

'Aku jadi menyesal telah mengatakan aku lebih menyukai pantat dan oppai di hadapan Odin. Harusnya aku jawab, tidak dua-duanya… Lagipula yang terpenting adalah wajahnya dan hatinya bukan oppai dan juga pantatnya' Batin Vali sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri karena kebodohannya sehingga dia diklaim sebagai _**Ketsuryuukou**_ oleh ayah angkatnya, Odin.

[ **Hei Vali** … **Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku**.] Ucap Albion.

"Tentang Miku-san maksudmu?" Tanya Vali pada partner naga-nya itu.

[ **Tentu saja** , **memangnya berapa banyak perempuan yang berinteraksi padamu**? **Kan cuma dia saja** , **sedangkan istri dari pria bernama Naruto itu tidak dihitung karena dia berinteraksi pada suaminya**. **Bukan kepadamu** , **idiot**.] Jawab Albion.

"Haaaahhh, kita lihat saja nanti Albion. Kita lihat saja alur kehidupan akan membawaku dan Miku-san kemana." Ucap Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Toh saat ini aku masih mengganggapnya teman, tidak lebih."

Vali pun yang ditemani oleh Albion melanjutkan perjalanan ke apartemennya. Sedangkan, kembali ke _**Kuoh**_ … Saat ini Bikou sudah berada di tempat kakeknya bersama dengan Le Fay dan juga Arthur. Saat disana, _**Sun Wukong**_ terlihat kecewa akan perbuatan Issei yang dulu pernah berlatih ditempatnya karena perbuatannya yang telah membuat sakit hati sahabat cucunya itu dan membuatnya menghilang untuk selama-lamanya.

"Hei, jiji! Apa kau tidak mempunyai ide tentang keberadaan Vali saat ini?" Tanya Bikou.

"Aku tidak tahu, Bikou." Jawab _**Sun Wukong**_.

"Tch…" Decih Bikou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ini semua karena dua orang itu… Sahabat yang juga sudah aku anggap saudara jadi menghilang seperti ini dan dia tidak diketahui berada dimana."

"Hiks, kenapa Vali-nii meninggalkan kita onii-sama, hiks? Apa aku juga mempunyai salah pada Vali-nii?" Tanya Le Fay yang menangis di dada kakaknya, Arthur.

"Jangan menangis Le Fay… Kau tidak ada salah pada siapapun." Jawab Arthur yang mengelus-ngelus rambut adiknya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak ada salah pada Vali, Le Fay-chan." Jawab Bikou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ini semua salah si naga dan kucing itu."

"Aku tahu sekarang…" Ucap _**Sun Wukong**_ dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat dua Pendragon bersaudara dan juga Bikou melihatnya.

"Kau tahu apa, jiji?" Tanya Bikou.

"Sepertinya aku tahu sahabatmu ini berada dimana" Jawab _**Sun Wukong**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku tidak yakin seratus persen."

"Dimana itu kalau boleh kita tahu _**Sun Wukong**_ -sama? Siapa tahu tempat yang kau maksud itu benar-benar tepat." Tanya Arthur.

"Tempat yang pernah dikatakan Yasaka…" Jawab _**Sun Wukong**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Elemental Nation**_ …"

-To Be Continued-

AN: Chapter 2 is done… Maaf kalo fans Naruto kecewa dengan chapter ini karena Naruto tidak muncul di chapter ini. Chapter ini bercerita tentang awal kehidupan baru Vali Lucifer aka Rikuto Rushifa di _**Konoha**_ juga situasi terkuaknya kebenaran tentang Vali yang diberitahukan oleh Bikou pada para tim DxD. Saya juga menambahkan fandom Vocaloid karena saya sangat suka dengan Hatsune Miku apalagi gaya rambut twin-tailnya yang mengingatkan saya pada salah satu char DxD yang bernama Irina. Di fic ini, Miku akan menjadi pasangan Vali tapi hubungan mereka gak langsung jadian. Tapi dalam proses pertemanan dulu, terlebih Miku bakal ane buat sama Kaito dulu. Buat yang request biar Bikou, Le Fay sama Arthur masuk ke _**Elemental Nation**_ , sepertinya boleh juga… Dan chap depan akan ane buat proses Bikou, Vali, dan Le Fay masuk ke _**Elemental Nation**_. Tapi mereka bisa saja enggak langsung ketemu soalnya bisa saja saya buat Bikou dkk bisa terdampar di _**Sunagakure**_ , _ **Mizugakure**_ , _**Kumogakure**_ , atau _**Iwagakure**_ … So enjoy, read n review ya.

Review:

The Fourty Seventh: Thanks, wah sama vroh… Saya kira cuma saya dan saudara saya yang demen fic NaruMizo. Kayaknya Momoshiki sama Kinshiki juga akan datang, tapi masih lama dan mereka sama Toneri soalnya mereka bertiga anggota klan Otsutsuki yang tersisa. Vali ada peran dong, kan dia the true MC di fic ini. Kalau NaruSasu cuma MC pendukung aja. Anggap aja kasusnya sama kaya di Boruto The Movie. Ceritanya si Vali jadi Boruto, dan NaruSasu cuma support dia aja. Awas vroh, nanti orangnya ngambek loh.

Guest: Gak bakal, nanti kalo ketemu lagi juga Vali bilang sama Issei tentang Kuroka "Pergilah dari sini dan bawa juga calon haremmu itu. Aku tidak ingin diganggu lagi oleh kalian berdua."

Guest: Thanks.

Darkness Ryuu: Thanks, ini udah lanjut.

Ayub Pratama 792: Kayaknya enggak bisa, soalnya SAYA buat mereka semua lebih tua dari Vali. Kalo Hinata bukannya dia udah mati? Baca ulang deh chapter 1 kalo lupa.

AoiKishi: Dateng sama tim DxD Cuma mau bawa dia pulang aja. Tapi dia disuruh langsung pulang ke _**Kuoh**_ sama Vali.

Iqbal Yuliawan: Thanks.

Guest: Walah! Anime apa itu?

Uzumakynurroni: MC pendukung, kaya di Boruto The Movie. Jadi dia kerjaannya mens-support the true MC yaitu Vali/Rikuto.

Michael Gabriel: Sorry vroh, pairnya nanti dari Vocaloid.

Uchiha Ichinose Michi-chan: Thanks, tapi saya lagi nyari pasangan Vali yang bukan petarung kaya dia juga.

XXX GHOST XXX: Sorry vroh, saya pairnya bikinnya si Miku dari Vocaloid. She's cute!

Nandasetiawan0: Yang namanya Yuki bukan clan dari Haku doang aja kali… Tapi juga bahasa jepang dari salju atau es sepertinya.

EnterSandman06: Thanks vroh… Umm, itu OC buat apaan ya? Kok namanya kaya laki-laki?

: Dia saya buat sangat menyesal di chapter ini

KazuniKiba: Saya buat si Vali sama Miku Hatsune dari Vocaloid vroh, thanks atas pujiannya.

Dhanynaksevenfolddism: Thanks.

Iblis Pemetik Bunga: Thanks vroh atas info-nya, tapi kalau boleh nanya jurus apa saja yang bisa dibagi sama [ **Divide** ] milik Vali? Dan BTW, ini author yang buat fanfic The DxD bukan? Kalo iya saja izin fav dan follow fic ente ya mas.

Uzunamichisen Ootsuki: Thanks.

Ryuuzaki Namikaze Lucifer: Wah, ente satu pikiran sama saya vroh. Ane juga langsung klepek2 saat ngeliat fanart dari Miku di HP punya saudara saya hahahaha.

Ouroboros787: Sorry atas typo-nya? Toneri ane buat nyerang _**Konoha**_ bareng Momoshiki dan Kinshiki. Kalo Hanabi-sama itu buat Konohamaru vroh entar.

Reynolla Vanilla: Thanks… Tapi memangnya kenapa dengan istrinya Naru?

The World Arcana: Kamprett lu njirr! Gara-gara lu nih gua dikira review fic gua sendiri. Memang iseng lu jadi orang, nyesel gua minjemin HP gua sama lu.

Ashalim31: Apaan yang susah. Bukannya namanya The World Arcana ya? Itu mah gampang bacaannya.

XavierLucifer87: Makanya itu ane berterima kasih banyak sama si Febri dan grupnya apalagi mbak Lily yang katanya namanya make romaji dari Lucifer. Shion mah udah kepincut sama Naruto tapi dia tolak hahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Konoha White Dragon Emperor  
Author: Axis Artelion  
Rating: T(Tapi bisa naik)  
Genre: Friendship, Adventure

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD dan Rosario + Vampire, and Vocaloid bukan milik saya.

Pair: Vali Lucifer x Hatsune Miku, Naruto Uzumaki x Mizore Shirayuki, Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno, Arthur Pendragon x , Bikou x , Le Fay Pendragon x Gaara(Maybe)

Chapter 3: The Trio Come To Elemental Nation

- _ **Tokyo**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Bikou, dan dua bersaudara Pendragon itu pun menatap _**Sun Wukong**_ dengan tatapan bingung setelah mendengar istilah yang tidak mereka kenali yaitu _**Elemental Nation**_. Bikou pun menyilangkan tangannya di kedepan dada bidangnya dan bertanya kepada kakeknya itu.

"Apa itu _**Elemental Nation**_ , pak tua… Aku baru mendengarnya?" Tanya Bikou.

" _ **Elemental Nation**_ adalah tempat yang keseluruhan tempatnya ditempati oleh manusia pengguna chakra atau aku dan Yasaka bilang sebagai _**Shinobi**_ _._ " Jawab _**Sun Wukong**_ dan itu membuat tiga orang itu terkejut.

"Aku kira manusia tidak ada disini yang bisa memiliki chakra, pak tua… Kecuali para _**Youkai**_ seperti kita." Ucap Bikou.

"Di tempat ini memang iya, tapi disana berbeda bikou. Beberapa manusia disana terlahir spesial dan mereka terlahir dengan chakra di tubuhnya untuk bertarung dan bertahan hidup. Jika chakra itu benar-benar habis, maka manusia itu akan mati." Balas _**Sun Wukong**_.

"Tapi kenapa anda bisa tahu semua itu, _**Sun Wukong**_ -sama?" Tanya Arthur.

"Aku tahu karena saudaraku adalah guardian disana sekaligus suami dari Yasaka yang bernama _**Kurama**_." Jawab _**Sun Wukong**_ , dan itu ditatap oleh Bikou dengan ekspresi terkejut. Bikou pun ingin bertanya padanya tapi dia potong "Aku tahu kau akan menanyakan apa Bikou… Sebenarnya aku memang memiliki seorang saudara dan dia adalah pemilik nama dan gelar asli dari _**Sun Goku**_. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang sama kuatnya denganku tapi ada pertapa tua yang datang dan menawarkan diri menjadi guardian di dunia miliknya yang dia buat setelah dia mengalahkan dan menyegel _**Primordial God**_ di tempatnya. Dia pun menerimanya dan aku pun terpaksa harus menggantikannya sebagai _**Youkai**_ monyet terkuat selain dia. Aku pernah pergi kesana beberapa tahun lalu dengan Yasaka untuk mencari mereka berdua, _**Kurama**_ dan _**Son Goku**_ … Tapi saat tiba disana, kami tidak menyangka kalau disana sedang terlibat perang besar yang aku dengar sebagai Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-3. Karena aku dan Yasaka tidak mau mencari masalah dengan perang yang menggelora disitu, kami pun kembali kesini."

"Wow!" Ucap Bikou. Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Bikou… Dia tidak menyangka kalau kakeknya mempunyai saudara yang juga sama kuatnya dengan dirinya dan juga dia adalah protector dari dunia dari para manusia spesial pemilik chakra.

"Jadi _**Sun Wukong**_ -sama… Apa anda tahu tempat itu dimana? Agar kami bisa menemui Vali-nii?" Tanya suara imut dan feminim yang berasal dari Le Fay Pendragon, adik dari Arthur Pendragon.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu… Karena aku sudah lama tidak kesana." Jawab _**Sun Wukong**_ dengan nada sedih, kemudian dia melihat mereka bertiga dan berkata "Tapi ada yang ingin aku katakan… Untuk apa kalian mencari tempat itu dan menemui Vali? Kalian tidak kesana untuk menyeret dia kembali kesini kan? Kalau benar… Apa iya dia akan mau ikut dengan kalian? Karena tujuannya untuk pergi dari sini adalah mencari kehidupan baru. Kalian tidak bermaksud untuk menjauhkan Vali dari tujuannya untuk mencari kehidupan barunya kan?"

"Bukan begitu pak tua…" Jawab Bikou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak ingin menyeret dia, tapi aku ingin ikut dengan dia ke tempat itu dan kami semua akan tinggal bersama dia. Aku tidak ingin tinggal di dekat orang yang membuat sahabatku pergi karena perbuatannya. Aku sudah muak melihat ekspresi senyuman dan ciuman mereka saat hati Vali merintih serasa ditusuk ribuan [ **Light Spear** ]."

"Itu benar _**Sun Wukong**_ -sama…" Tambah Arthur, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tanpa Vali… Kami bukanlah tim Vali. Jadi aku ingin menemui ketua kami dan membantunya di saat dia kesusahan. Anggap saja ini balas budi karena dia telah mengganggap aku dan adikku sebagai keluarga di tim Vali. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat dia seperti itu…"

 _ **Sun Wukong**_ tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Bikou dan Arthur. Kemudian dia melihat mereka bertiga dan berkata "Baiklah, aku izinkan kalian untuk mencari Vali. Tapi aku ada saran untuk membantu kalian mencari Vali. Carilah Yasaka… Aku yakin dia bisa membantu kalian meskipun tidak banyak."

"Terima kasih atas infonya pak tua. / _**Sun Wukong**_ -sama." Ucap Bikou, Le Fay, dan Arthur segera pergi ke _**Kyoto**_. Tempat dimana Yasaka dan putrinya yang bernama Kunou tinggal.

'Semoga mereka berhasil dan bocah naga itu bahagia dan berhasil mendapatkan kehidupan barunya…' Batin _**Sun Wukong**_ saat melihat cucunya dan juga kedua temannya pergi dari tempatnya.

- _ **Konohagakure**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_ -

Saat ini Vali Lucifer atau Rikuto Rushifa sedang membaca buku tentang _**Elemental Nation**_ di apartemennya yang dipinjam olehnya di perpustakaan _**Konoha**_. Kemudian dia menghentikan perbuatannya itu karena dia merasakan sesuatu dan dia pun berkata pada partnernya, Albion.

"Ehm, kenapa aku merasakan bahwa mereka akan menyusulku kesini ya?" Tanya Vali pada Albion setelah dia menutup buku yang dibacanya.

[ **Maksudmu Kuroka dan Issei serta yang lain**? **Kalau yang lain aku sudah menduga bahwa mereka akan mencarimu tapi kalau dua orang itu**?] Balas Albion, kemudian dia terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan [ **Bukannya mereka sendiri yang membuat kau pergi** … **Atau jangan** - **jangan mereka sudah mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya dari temanmu yang bernama Bikou itu**?]

"Mungkin…" Balas Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi siapa peduli… Mau mereka berdua dan yang lain sudah tahu kebenarannya atau tidak, aku tidak peduli… Yang penting, aku tidak akan mau kembali kesana."

Albion pun terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Vali, kemudian dia berkata [ **Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang disini**?]

"Tentu saja memulai kehidupan baruku disini sesuai tujuan awalku dan ini adalah awal dari tujuanku itu…" Jawab Vali, kemudian dia pergi ke kasurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya serta menutup matanya untuk mengakhiri harinya saat ini.

- _ **Kyoto**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Saat ini Bikou, Le Fay dan Arthur sedang berada di kota _**Kyoto**_ … Rumah dari para _**Youkai Kitsune**_ dan mereka sudah berada di depan pintu kediaman Yasaka. Bikou pun berpikir-pikir untuk menemui Yasaka sekarang atau kembali lagi esok... Le Fay yang disebelahnya pun melihat Bikou dan berkata padanya.

"Sepertinya kita kembali saja besok, Bikou-nii…" Ucap Le Fay yang sedang berada disebelah kakaknya, Arthur.

"Tidak mungkin Le Fay… Kita sudah sampai disini, tidak mungkin kita kembali lagi." Balas Bikou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Here we goes…"

Tok

Tok

Tok

Beberapa lama kemudian, Yasaka pun keluar tanpa anaknya. Dia pun terkejut saat melihat 3 anggota tim Vali selain Kuroka muncul di rumahnya, kemudian dia berkata "Kalian semua… Ada apa kalian semua kesini? Malam-malam begini lagi…"

"Ehm begini, Yasaka-san…" Ucap Bikou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kami baru saja dari tempat kakekku dan kami sedang membahas menghilangnya Vali… Dan kemudian dia menduga bahwa Vali berada disuatu tempat bernama _**Elemental Nation**_. Kami ingin mencoba mencarinya kesana dan dia bilang bahwa kau tahu sesuatu tentang tempat itu selain dia, jadi dia meminta kami untuk menemuimu."

'Jadi Vali mengikuti saranku untuk pergi ke _**Elemental Nation**_ waktu itu…' Batin Yasaka yang memegang dagunya karena dia sudah paham akan kejadian menghilangnya Vali. Kemudian dia melihat mereka bertiga dan berkata "Tapi kenapa kalian ingin mengetahui tempat itu anak muda? Aku bisa saja memberitahukannya pada kalian… Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membuat resiko _**Elemental Nation**_ berada dalam bahaya karena tempat itu diketahui oleh kalian. Aku sebagai istri dari guardian di _**Elemental Nation**_ tidak bisa memberitahukan hal berbahaya ini pada kalian. Aku memberitahu Vali karena dia benar-benar butuh tempat untuk mencari hidup barunya dan juga aku merasa dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk di _**Elemental Nation**_."

"Tapi Yasaka-sama… Kami juga tidak punya keinginan untuk melakukan hal buruk di tempat bernama _**Elemental Nation**_ itu." Bantah Le Fay, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kami hanya ingin tinggal bersama Vali-nii. Tanpa dia… Kami bukanlah tim Vali."

"Itu benar Yasaka-sama…" Balas Bikou dan Arthur.

'Dasar anak-anak keras kepala…' Batin Yasaka sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri saat melihat tekad dari ketiga orang di hadapannya itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Baik-baik… Akan aku beritahukan pada kalian."

Bikou, Arthur, dan Le Fay pun tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Yasaka. Yasaka pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Tempat satu-satunya dari sini untuk menuju ke sana adalah hutan di dekat rumahku itu dan tempat itu sangatlah rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh aku atau _**Sun Wukung**_ saat dia mencoba mengunjungi saudaranya. Di dalam kedalaman hutan akan ada portal yang menghubungkan tempat ini dan _**Elemental Nation**_. Cepatlah pergi kesana… Kau tidak ingin ada orang yang menyusul kalian kesana seperti Kuroka bukan?"

"Kita sudah cukup dapat banyak informasi…" Ucap Bikou, kemudian dia melihat Arthur dan berkata "Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke tempat yang diinformasikan oleh Yasaka-san, Arthur?"

"Itu ide bagus. Sebelum Kuroka atau yang lain menemukan kita." Jawab Arthur, kemudian dia melihat Yasaka dan berkata "Terima kasih atas infonya, Yasaka-sama…"

"Sama-sama anak-anak." Balas Yasaka

Mereka pun berpamitan pada Yasaka dan mereka ke tempat hutan yang diberitahukan oleh Yasaka. Saat mereka memasuki bagian lebih dalam dari hutan yang dimaksud Yasaka… Hutan yang mereka lewati tadi pun tidak terlihat dan sekarang berganti dengan gurun yang dingin suhunya karena hari sudah malam dan angin berhembus dengan kencang dan juga membuat pandangan mereka mengabur.

"Angin di gurun pasir ini sangat kencang…" Ucap Le Fay, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di depan, onii-sama, Bikou-nii."

"Kau benar Le Fay…" Balas Arthur, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi berhati-hatilah dan jangan jauh-jauh dari kami. Nanti kau bisa tersesat."

"Baik onii-sama." Balas Le Fay yang mendekat dengan posisi kakaknya dan Bikou.

Bikou pun melihat sesuatu bergerak di dalam gurun dengan samar-samar dan itu terlihat seperti seorang manusia. Bikou yang melihat itu pun mengeluarkan _**Bo Staff**_ miliknya dan berkata "Siapa disana!"

Arthur dan Le Fay pun langsung melihat sosok yang dimaksud Bikou dan juga Arthur sudah mengeluarkan _**Caliburn**_ miliknya untuk berjaga-jaga jika yang mereka lihat adalah monster atau musuh. Tapi Arthur memasukkan pedangnya kembali saat sosok yang dilihat Bikou ternyata adalah seorang kakek tua berambut putih dan berjanggut panjang yang memakai haori berwarna putih dengan motif magatama di lehernya dengan tongkat _**Shakujo**_ di tangan kanannya. Le Fay yang melihatnya pun berkata "Kakek ini siapa?"

"Jangan khawatir anak muda… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukai kalian. Namaku Hagoromo Otsutsuki… Aku adalah ayah dari semua guardian di tempat ini." Jawab kakek tua itu yang ternyata adalah Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Sang kreator para _**Bijuu**_ , sang legendaris _**Rikudou Sennin**_ dan juga ayah dari kehidupan terdahulu dari Naruto, Hashirama, Sasuke dan Madara yang di kehidupannya dahulu bernama Ashura dan Indra.

'Aku harus berhati-hati… Dia bukan orang sembarangan.' Batin Arthur.

'Aura ini… Dia pengguna _**Senjutsu**_ , sama sepertiku' Batin Bikou, kemudian dia melanjutkan " Tapi _**Senjutsu**_ miliknya lebih kuat daripada milikku, kakek, Kuroka dan Yasaka-san. Kalau aku melawannya dengan gegabah, aku bisa mati…'

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, kek? Kakek seharusnya tidak boleh keluar di gurun seperti ini pada keadaan malam-malam seperti ini." Tanya Le Fay yang mendekati Hagoromo.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan ini…" Jawab Hagoromo dan saat dia menjentikkan jarinya… Tubuh Bikou, Arthur, dan Le Fay pun diselimuti cahaya berwarna putih dan mereka menghilang dari pandangan Hagoromo. Hagoromo pun kemudian melihat ke atas langit dan berkata sebelum menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya "Kalian belum siap untuk menemui temanmu itu, sekarang, anak-anak… Mungkin nanti takdir akan mempertemukan kalian."

- _ **Konohagakure**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_ -

Keesokan harinya, sang _**Hakuryuukou**_ Vali Lucifer atau Rikuto Rushifa bangkit dari tidurnya dan dia segera mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah dia mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan salah satu baju dan jaket yang dia punya. Dia pun duduk di kasurnya untuk berdiam diri sejenak.

"Ini hari kedua dalam hidup baruku sebagai Rikuto Rushifa… Bukan Vali Lucifer lagi, Albion." Ucap Vali pada partnernya.

[ **Ya** , **aku tahu** …] Balas Albion, kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Good for you** …]

"Terima kasih…" Ucap Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Terima kasih karena telah bersamaku dalam senang maupun duka partner."

[ **Jangan berterima kasih padaku** …] Balas Albion, kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Memang sudah tugasku untuk membantumu yang merupakan partnermu** , **Vali**.]

Tok

Tok

Tok

'Siapa ya yang datang pagi-pagi begini… Apa Naruto-san?' Batin Vali, kemudian dia berkata "Ya sebentar…"

Dia pun membuka pintunya dan terkejut saat melihat ternyata Miku yang ternyata mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Dia bukan hanya terkejut tapi juga terdiam… Miku hari ini terlihat sangat cantik di mata Vali. Dia memang sering melihat gadis yang cantik dan seksi di dunianya tapi hanya Kuroka yang bisa mendapatkan hatinya dan dia sudah direbut oleh Issei. Tapi Miku… Dia memang tidak lebih seksi dari Kuroka. Tapi kecantikan dan keimutan dia tidak kalah dari Kuroka atau gadis-gadis di dunianya yang mungkin sudah menjadi harem milik Issei. Miku yang diperhatikan dengan intens oleh Vali pun wajahnya memerah dan dia pun berkata…

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Rikuto?" Tanya Miku dengan nada bingung.

"Ahhh, maaf Miku." Balas Vali, kemudian dia membalas dengan nada yang casual "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja aku lihat kau hari ini lebih cantik daripada kemarin."

Miku pun tertegun saat mendengar jawaban Vali. Dia tidak menyangka Vali akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padahal mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin dan perkataan itu terlihat tulus di telinga Miku… Tidak seperti _**Chunnin**_ dari _**Kirigakure**_ yang bernama Kaito Shion yang sesekali selalu datang ke _**Konoha**_ dan merayunya hanya untuk mempermainkan perasaannya. Tidak dia sangka wajahnya sudah memanas dan dia pun berkata "Terima kasih, uhm… Rikuto."

"Oh ya Miku. Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku tinggal disini?" Tanya Vali.

"Aku dengar dari para warga ada orang baru yang menempati apartemen Naruto-san. Karena aku tahu kalau kau adalah orang baru yang mereka maksud… Jadi aku pergi kesini untuk menemuimu." Jawab Miku.

"Untuk menjemputku dan membawaku ke tempat kerja kita?" Tanya Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku bisa jalan sendiri, kau tahu."

"Uhm, sebenarnya…" Ucap Miku, dia pun gemetaran saat ingin mengatakan kata selanjutnya pada Vali. Kemudian dia mengambil nafas sejenak dan melanjutkan "Kau sudah sarapan atau belum Rikuto?"

"Huh…"

"Aku tanya apa kau sudah sarapan atau belum, Rikuto?" Tanya Miku sekali lagi.

"Belum…" Jawab Vali, kemudian melanjutkan "Memangnya ada apa?"

[ **Kau benar** - **benar serius untuk menanyakan itu**?] Tanya Albion membuat Vali bingung pada partnernya itu [ **Sudah jelas dia ingin mengajakmu kencan Vali**. **Apa kau sebegitu bodohnya sampai tidak menyadarinya**.]

"Diamlah bodoh!" Balas Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak mungkin dia mengajakku kencan. Kita baru bertemu dua kali… Masa dia sudah mengajakku kencan?"

[ **Terserah kau sajalah Vali** …] Balas Albion.

"Rikuto…" Panggil Miku. Vali pun tersadar dari pembicaraannya dengan Alibon dan Miku pun berkata "Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan berdua di kedai ramen sekitar sini. Biar aku yang traktir."

"Boleh." Jawab Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi biar aku membayar punyaku sendiri. Tidak etis juga kan kalau laki-laki dibayari oleh seorang perempuan."

"Aku memaksa…" Ucap Miku

'Kenapa perempuan selalu saja memaksa seperti itu…' Batin Vali sambil menghela nafas, kemudian dia melihat Miku dan berkata "Baiklah… Kau menang Miku. Tapi hanya kali ini saja."

Vali dan Miku pun pergi ke kedai _**Ichiraku Ramen**_. Kedai favorit Naruto dan juga kedai satu-satunya yang menjual ramen di _**Konohagakure**_. Mereka pun duduk di bangku mereka dan mereka cukup terkejut saat melihat pasangan suami istri yang sedang memakan ramen disana yang ternyata adalah Naruto dan Mizore. Naruto pun melihat mereka berdua dan menyeringai pada Vali dan membuat Vali serasa tidak nyaman.

"Kalian sedang kencan ya?" Tanya Naruto pada mereka berdua dan membuat wajah Miku merona dengan hebat dan kemudian dia melihat istrinya dan berkata "Kami juga sama…"

Kali ini wajah istri dari Naruto yang memerah. Dia pun mencubit pinggang Naruto dan berkata "Jangan keras-keras Naruto-kun… Aku malu tahu."

"Kenapa kau harus malu… Kau kan istriku." Balas Naruto dan itu membuat rona di wajah Mizore semakin memerah.

"Jadi… Kalian sedang kencan atau tidak, young one?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami tidak sedang kencan Naruto-san." Jawab Miku.

"Lagipula mana bisa aku kencan dengan Miku. Kami ini baru bertemu 2 hari." Tambah Vali, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Dan kau tahu kan kenapa aku mengembara sejauh ini ke _**Konohagakure**_ … Aku belum siap untuk merasakan itu lagi sekarang."

"Aku tahu itu…" Balas Naruto. Dia tahu luka di hati Vali karena dia juga senasib dengannya, meskipun takdir mereka berbeda. Naruto ditinggal mati oleh Hinata meskipun posisi Hinata sudah tergantikan sepenuhnya oleh Mizore dan juga Vali patah hati karena Kuroka lebih memilih Issei dibandingkan dia. Entah kenapa Vali sekarang berpikiran kalau alasan sebenarnya Kuroka lebih memilih Issei bukan karena penolakan Vali waktu itu… Tapi karena Issei sudah lebih kuat daripada dia karena Issei sudah menjadi _**Diabolos Dragon**_ karena dia memiliki tubuh baru dari Great Red dan kekuatan dari Ophis. Apalagi keinginan Kuroka memiliki bayi dari seseorang yang kuat dan pilihan itu jatuh kepada Issei bukan dia yang hanya bisa mencapai _**Empireo Juggernaut Drive**_.

'Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan oleh Rikuto? Apa dia disakiti oleh seorang gadis dan dia belum bisa melupakan itu dan belajar mencintai lagi?' Batin Miku.

"Duduklah dan pesan berapa pun yang kau mau. Aku yang traktir." Ucap Naruto.

"Ti-Tidak usah Naruto-san… Aku akan membayarnya sendiri." Ucap Miku.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula aku disini kan sedang mencoba membantu kalian berdua dalam kencan kalian. Jadi hargai usahaku ini, oke."

"Sudah kami bilang kalau kami tidak berkencan saat ini!" Teriak Miku dan Vali dengan OOC-nya dan membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Mizore hanya tersenyum saat melihat sikap iseng Naruto yang satu ini.

- _ **Sunagakure**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_ -

Le Fay saat ini terbangun di sebuah rumah sakit dan dia melihat bangunan tempat dia berada seperti terbuat dari pasir. Kemudian dia melihat pintu rumah sakit itu terbuka dan seorang pria tampan berambut spiky berwarna merah dengan tato bermakna cinta di dahinya dengan sebuah guci kecil di bagian kiri celananya.

'Aneh…' Batin Le Fay, kemudian dia melihat orang itu dengan seksama dan melanjutkan 'Aku baru lihat ada orang yang tidak mempunyai alis.'

"Jadi kau sudah sadar?" Tanya orang itu dan dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Le Fay.

Le Fay pun melihat orang itu dan berkata "Ini dimana?"

"Kau ada di _**Sunagakure**_ atau yang bisa disebut desa pasir tersembunyi karena banyak bangunan disini terbentuk dari pasir." Jawab orang itu dengan santai. Kemudian orang itu melihat Le Fay dan dia pun berkata "Jadi siapa namamu, anak muda?"

'Seenaknya saja dia memanggilku anak muda. Dia sendiri sama mudanya dengan onii-sama.' Batin Le Fay dengan kesal, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namaku adalah Le Fay Pendragon."

'Aneh… Aku tidak pernah dengar nama Le Fay Pendragon dari semua desa termasuk kelima desa besar di _**Elemental Nation**_.' Batin orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Perkenalkan… Namaku adalah Gaara. Aku adalah _**Kazekage**_ atau bisa kau bilang pemimpin di desa ini."

'Ti-Tidak mungkin…' Balas Le Fay dan dia pun melanjutkan 'Orang yang tidak jauh lebih tua daripada onii-sama adalah seorang pemimpin di tempat ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dan dimana onii-sama dan Bikou-nii?'

- _ **Kirigakure**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_ -

Berbeda dengan Le Fay, Arthur yang sudah sadar pun membuat kekacauan karena dia terpisah dari adiknya dan Bikou. Dia sudah melukai beberapa _**Chunnin**_ , _**Gennin**_ , dan bahkan _**Jounin**_ dengan pedangnya yang bernama _**Caliburn**_. Salah satu dari _**Seven Swordsmen of Mist**_ yang tersisa yaitu Chojuro sang pemilik _**Himerakirei**_ pun takjub dengan kemampuan berpedang milik Arthur tapi dia tahu bahwa dia harus menghentikan amukan Arthur sebelum keadaan _**Kirigakure**_ bertambah parah.

Seorang _**Jounin**_ pun melihat Chojuro __dan berkata " _ **Chojuro**_ -san… Kita harus menghentikan dia sebelum Mei-sama datang kesini."

"Aku tahu…" Balas Chojuro yang melihat Arthur dari kejauhan, kemudian dia berkata "Lawanmu adalah aku, pemuda-san."

"Kau…" Ucap Arthur, kemudian dia berlari dengan cepat ke arah Chojuro dan berteriak "Kembalikan adik dan sahabatku, bangsat!"

Trannnnkkk

"Sudah aku bilang padamu kalau kami tidak menyembunyikan adik dan sahabatmu. Kami hanya menemukanmu di gerbang _**Kirigakure**_." Balas Chojuro yang menahan pedang Arthur dengan pedang _**Himerakirei**_ miliknya.

"Jangan bohong padaku sialan!" Teriak Arthur yang mencoba memperkuat serangan pedang _**Caliburn**_ miliknya.

'Cih, tidak ada pilihan lain…' Batin Chojuro. Kemudian dia melompat menjauh dari Arthur dan berkata " _ **Himerakirei**_!"

Pedang Chojuro pun secara ajaib langsung berubah menjadi sebuah palu energy raksasa dan dia arahkan ke arah Arthur yang terlempar jauh dan menabrak tembok di belakangnya dengan keras sampai-sampai tembok itu jebol. Arthur pun serasa kesakitan di semua tubuhnya setelah tubuhnya dihantam oleh wujud sebenarnya dari _**Himerakirei**_ … Apalagi dia hanya seorang manusia biasa bukan seperti di _**Elemental Nation**_ yang para manusianya terlebih yang merupakan _**Shinobi**_ bisa melakukan hal-hal extreme. Dia pun melihat Chojuro dengan tajam saat pandangannya sudah mengabur dan dia pun berkata "Sialan kau…"

"Bawa dia ke penjara bawah tanah kita. Dia sudah cukup membawa masalah bagi kita." Ucap Chojuro pada _**Jounin**_ di dekatnya saat melihat Arthur sudah tidak sadarkan diri atas serangan _**Chojuro**_.

"Baiklah…" Balas _**Jounin**_ itu yang kemudian memanggil temannya untuk membawa tubuh Arthur yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri ke dalam penjara.

- _ **Kumogakure**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_ -

Sedangkan dengan Bikou saat ini… Dia sudah tersadar di sebuah rumah sakit di _**Kumogakure**_. Dia melihat banyak orang dari ketiga lelaki berkulit hitam. Yang pertama dia mempunyai rambut berantakan dan wajahnya seolah menunjukkan dia tidak mempunyai semangat hidup, yang kedua pria berotot berambut light blonde dan memakai kacamata hitam dan di belakangnya terdapat pedang yang diselimuti oleh perban. Dan yang satu lagi adalah pria besar berambut light blonde dan berotot yang memakai jubah berwarna putih dan juga topi. Tapi mata dia terpaku pada sosok perempuan berambut blonde pendek dengan dada yang besar meskipun tidak sebesar dua harem milik Issei yang bernama Rias dan Akeno.

'Waw… Pasti _**Oppai Dragon**_ akan sangat menyukai ini. Mengingat dia itu maniak perempuan atau wanita beroppai besar.' Batin Bikou dengan sarkastik saat dia menyebutkan julukan dari Issei.

"Uhm, pemuda-san… Tidak sopan melihat dada seseorang wanita seperti itu." Ucap perempuan itu sambil melipat tangannya di depan kedua dadanya.

"Maaf…" Balas Bikou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hanya saja aku teringat mantan rekanku yang sangat mesum dan maniak oppai. Kalau kau bertemu dengan dia, mungkin dia akan tersenyum layaknya seorang maniak."

"Hmft, kalau aku bertemu dengan dia… Akan aku kurung dia di _**Bennihisago**_." Balas perempuan tadi.

' _ **Bennihisago**_ … Aku baru mendengar senjata itu. Tapi sepertinya menarik kalau senjata itu bisa mengurung _**Oppai Dragon**_ itu. Anggap saja balas dendam dariku atas apa yang dia lakukan pada Vali. Dasar orang tidak pernah tahu bersyukur.' Batin Bikou dan dia mengepalkan tangannya saat dia mengingat Issei adalah penyebab kepergian Vali. Bersama Kuroka tentunya.

"Kau pergilah Samui…" Ucap pemuda besar berotot itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Biar kami bertiga yang mengurusnya."

"Kau serius _**Raikage**_ -sama? Bagaimana kalau dia membahayakan anda?" Tanya perempuan bernama Samui.

"Tenang saja Samui…" Ucap pria berkacamata hitam di sebelah pria berotot tadi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan brother Ay. Brother Ay itu _**Kage**_ yang cukup kuat. Lagipula disini juga ada calon _**Raikage**_ baru dan juga _**Jinchuuriki**_ terkuat selain Naruto."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Bee-sama. Aku pergi dulu semuanya." Balas Samui, kemudian dia pergi dari rumah sakit itu.

Setelah melihat Samui pergi, Bikou pun mengeluarkan _**Bo Staff**_ miliknya dan pemuda berkulit hitam dengan pedang lumayan besar di belakang bajunya pun berkata "Tenanglah pemuda-san… Kami datang dengan damai."

Percaya dengan perkataan orang itu. Bikou pun menaruh senjatanya di tanah, kemudian dia melihat Ay dan berkata "Dimana ini?"

" _ **Kumogakure**_ …" Jawab Ay, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Salah satu desa besar di _**Elemental Nation**_. Dan aku adalah pemimpinnya, _**Yondaime Raikage**_."

"Jadi siapa kau ini, pemuda-san?" Tanya Bee.

"Namaku Bikou. Aku adalah pendatang dari negeri jauh. Aku terpisah dengan kedua temanku setelah seorang kakek tua membuat sebuah cahaya putih dan mengirim kami semua ke lokasi yang berbeda." Jawab Bikou.

"Sepertinya dia tidak berbahaya, Bee-sama." Bisik pemuda berkulit hitam tadi.

"Kau benar Darui." Balas Bee, kemudian dia melihat Bikou dan berkata "Jadi apa rencanamu berikutnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" Jawab Bikou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mungkin mencari teman-temanku dan mencari tempat untuk tinggal."

"Kau bisa tinggal disini dengan gratis tapi ada syaratnya…" Ucap Ay.

"Syarat apa itu?" Tanya Bikou.

"Kau akan menjalankan misi yang aku berikan bersama dengan Bee dan aku akan membayarmu jika pekerjaanmu memuaskan. Bagaimana?" Balas Ay.

"Baiklah aku terima. Tapi aku harap aku mendapatkan harga yang mahal atas pekerjaan yang aku lakukan." Jawab Bikou.

"Itu bisa diatur…" Balas Ay sambil tersenyum.

- _ **Konohagakure**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_ -

Sedangkan kembali dengan Vali, saat ini dia pulang dari bekerja di restoran milik Mikuo setelah mendapatkan bayaran atas pekerjaannya. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian di _**Ichiraku Ramen**_ meskipun dia harus tahan menahan malu akibat godaan Naruto dan ocehan Albion membuatnya semakin parah. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang menarik perhatiannya dari arah _**Training Ground**_ yang biasa dipakai Team 7 untuk latihan dari generasi Minato ke generasi Naruto dan dia melihat Naruto melawan seseorang berambut raven yang menutupi mata kirinya dari pohon tempat dia bersembunyi. Mereka sudah terengah-engah dan dia melihat Naruto sudah mengeluarkan bola energi yang terus berputar di tangannya dan juga pria itu sudah mengeluarkan listrik yang mengeluarkan bunyi seperti kicauan seribu burung.

"Kau sudah siap memakan debumu sendiri, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn… Dalam mimpi Naruto." Jawab pria bernama Sasuke itu, kemudian mereka berlari ke arah satu sama lain dengan jurus mereka yang masing-masing sudah aktif.

" _ **Rasengan**_!"

" _ **Chidori**_!"

Boooooooooooommmmm

Sebuah ledakan besar pun tercipta dan Naruto dan Sasuke pun terpental ke belakang. Vali yang melihat dampak benturan kedua jutsu mereka pun berkata "Daya hancurnya hebat juga…"

Mereka berdua pun bangkit dan Naruto pun berkata "Kau masih hebat teme… Bahkan dengan satu tangan."

"Kau juga sama dobe." Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan aku dengar kau sudah menguasai _**Kenjutsu**_ juga ya?"

"Ya begitulah…" Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke yang merasakan sesuatu pun melemparkan pedangnya yang bernama _**Kusanagi**_ ke arah Valid an dia bisa menghindarinya dengan cara rolling meskipun pipinya sedikit tergores oleh pedang Sasuke karena lemparan Sasuke sungguh cepat dan pedang itu menancap di pohon di sebelahnya. Sasuke pun melihat tempat persembunyian Vali dan berkata "Siapa kau? Cepat keluar! Sebelum aku bakar kau dengan _**Amaterasu**_ …"

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Damar Wulan: Mereka akan ketemu sendiri pada akhirnya meskipun mereka kepisah-pisah di desa-desa lain.

Tenshisha Hikari: Tentu saja.

StiffMarco: Nanti bakal ada fight buat Vali kok tapi untuk sekarang belum.

Ai no Est:

Enggak tahu… Rate bisa nambah.

Shoukaku: Iya… Memang pair Vali si Miku.

Uchiha Kimcil: Mungkin dia datang ke tempat Vali bareng sama tim DxD yang mau jemput Vali dan dia enggak mau. Dan Ophis pun memilih tinggal di _**Elemental Nation**_.

Darkness Ryuu: Bagus deh kalo suka.

Papa Haise The Centipede: Enggak papa… Malah bagus kalo ada yang nunjukkin kesalahan saya dimana. Daripada flamer enggak bertanggung jawab yang bilang fic orang sampah tapi gak bisa jelasin salahnya dimana.

Michael Gabriel: Sebelum jadi pacar Miku, iya… Tapi pas udah jadi pacar Miku udah enggak lagi.

Bima Otsutsuki: Buat musuh ane udah kepikiran MonShi(Momoshiki sama Kinshiki)+Toneri.

Muhammad Ramadhan: Thanks.

The Fourty Seventh: Pokoknya Kuroka akan hancur sekali dan susah untuk ditenangin. Apalagi nanti ane bakal buat scene Vali bawa Miku terbang dengan sayap mekaniknya dan mencium dia di udara. Kaya NaruHina kiss di The Last.

Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer: Jawabannya ada di chap ini.

Putra Uzumaki: Iya… Tapi terpisah-pisah. Le Fay di _**Suna**_ , Arthur di _**Kiri**_ , terus Bikou di _**Kumo**_.

Loji: Sip brayyy

Shinn Kazumiya: Kayaknya kedua Shinn-san. Kan fic saudara ane yang The Tale of Gutsy Shinobi itu settingnya di Narutoverse juga

Forneus787: Sorry kalo ada typo.

Ayub Pratama: Kayaknya Toneri sama MonShi dah. Kalo Shin ane udah buat kaya di Gaiden.


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Konoha White Dragon Emperor  
Author: Axis Artelion  
Rating: T(Tapi bisa naik)  
Genre: Friendship, Adventure

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD dan Rosario + Vampire, and Vocaloid bukan milik saya.

Pair: Vali Lucifer x Hatsune Miku, Naruto Uzumaki x Mizore Shirayuki, Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno, Arthur Pendragon x Ruka , Bikou x Samui, Le Fay Pendragon x Gaara, Ophis x ?, Konohamaru Sarutobi x Hanabi Hyuga, Hikaru Masaki(OC) x Hitomi Hyuga(OC) x Akira Tendou(OC), Sirzech Lucifer x Grayfia Lucifuge, Hyoudou Issei x Harem,

Chapter 4: A Hard Choice

- _ **Konohagakure**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_ -

Sasuke Uchiha kali ini benar-benar murka karena ada yang mengganggu adu tandingnya dengan rivalnya, Uzumaki Naruto saat ini… Sampai-sampai kedua mata terkuatnya, _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**_ serta _**Choku Tomoe Rinnegan**_ -nya dan sudah bersiap-siap untuk membakar orang yang telah mengganggunya yang ternyata adalah Vali dengan api hitam abadi yang tidak bisa dipadamkan bahkan dengan air sekalipun, _**Amaterasu**_. Sedangkan Vali yang selamat dari serangan Sasuke pun memegang pipinya yang berdarah karena tebasan _**Kusanagi**_ milik Sasuke yang dia lemparkan kepadanya saat dia menyadari kehadiran Vali.

'Orang itu… Lemparan pedangnya sangat cepat dan juga akurasinya cukup tepat.' Batin Vali, kemudian dia berkata pada _**Albion**_ karena dia merasa terancam "Apa yang harus aku lakukan _**Albion**_? Apa aku harus melawannya?"

[ **Jangan bodoh partner** …] Balas _**Albion**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Orang itu bukan orang sembarangan**. **Dia sama kuatnya dengan orang bernama Naruto itu**. **Aku tidak yakin kita bisa mengalahkannya** **dan lagipula kalau kau melakukan itu** … **Kau akan mengancam keberadaanmu sendiri di desa ini**. **Karena bisa saja kau diusir karena hal ini**. **Hadapi saja dia dan minta maaf padanya karena telah mengawasi dia dan Naruto**.]

"Aku seorang _**Lucifer**_ harus meminta maaf. Yang benar saja _**Albion**_?" Tanya Vali dengan nada geram. Memang dia ingin melupakan identitasnya sebagai Vali Lucifer, tapi tetap saja harga dirinya serasa terancam karena hal ini. Apalagi klan Lucifer terkenal memiliki harga diri yang tinggi.

[ **Terserah kau saja**. **Yang penting aku sudah memberikan saran padamu**.] Balas Albion, kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Semoga kau mati dan aku mendapatkan partner yang tidak keras kepala seperti dirimu**.]

'Sialan kau naga brengsek!' Batin Vali yang kesal karena _**Albion**_ tiba-tiba saja memutuskan koneksinya kepadanya.

Kemudian dia dibuat terkejut oleh munculnya Sasuke secara tiba-tiba di tempat seharusnya pedangnya menancap dan dia pun membatin 'Se-Sejak kapan dia berada disitu?"

"Jadi kau yang memata-matai aku dan Naruto huh?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah melipat kedua tangannya di atas dadanya dan dia pun berkata "Ikut denganku atau aku bakar kau dengan api yang tidak bisa dipadamkan bahkan dengan air sekalipun."

"Baiklah…" Balas Vali, kemudian dia tertawa garing dan berkata "Sepertinya aku memang tidak punya pilihan lain ya, hehe."

Vali pun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan Naruto yang melihatnya pun berkata "Vali maksudku Rikuto… Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Vali pun mendesah karena Naruto masih belum terbiasa dengan perubahan namanya dan dia pun berkata "Aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa. Setelah pulang dari kerjaku di restoran Miku dan Mikou, aku merasakan kekuatan besar yang sedang ditekan dengan sangat rendah dan itu mengundangku kesini."

"Oh…"

"Kau kenal dengan dia Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia penduduk baru _**Konoha**_ yang bergabung dua hari lalu saat kau sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menebus dosamu. Namanya Vali Lucifer, tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil Rikuto Rushifa."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Vali.

"Sebenarnya aku berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dari sini. Dunia dimana istri dari Kurama-san tinggal. Tapi karena suatu kejadian aku pergi dari sana dan aku mengubah namaku agar mereka tidak menemukanku disini." Jawab Vali.

Sasuke pun terkejut karena dia baru mendengar tentang Kurama yang mempunyai istri dan juga dunia lain selain _**Elemental Nation**_ , padahal dimensi lain yang dia tahu adalah dimensi buatan Kaguya yang mengurungnya saat Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat dan dia berhasil lolos karena dia melakukan _**Amenotejikara**_ dan menukar tubuhnya dengan jaket _**Chunnin**_ milik Sakura. Sasuke pun melihatnya dengan intens dan dia pun berkata "Baiklah aku percaya padamu… Kau bisa kembali sekarang."

Vali pun langsung kembali ke apartemennya dan Sasuke pun melihat Naruto dan berkata "Orang itu… Dia bukan seorang civilian kan dobe?"

"Memang." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi dia juga bukan seorang _**Shinobi**_ seperti kita."

"Lalu dia itu apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah teme…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi yang aku dengar dari Kurama kalau di tempat Vali berasal memang ada manusia biasa yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa seperti kita yang didapatkan dari suatu benda bernama [ **Sacred Gear** ]. Dan Kurama merasakan kalau [ **Sacred Gear** ] milik Vali termasuk dalam [ **Sacred Gear** ] terkuat, 13 _**Longinus**_ … Yaitu [ **Divine Dividing** ]."

"Berarti dia berbahaya kan? Apa kau tidak cemas kalau dia akan melakukan sesuatu pada _**Konoha**_." Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku percaya Vali tidak akan berkhianat pada _**Konoha**_." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula yang aku khawatirkan bukanlah Vali… Tapi orang-orang dari tempat tinggalnya yang akan mencoba memaksa Vali untuk kembali kesana."

"Kenapa kau khawatir?" Tanya Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bukannya itu bagus… Maksudnya itu membuktikan kalau banyak orang yang masih menyayangi anak itu."

"Mungkin kau benar." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi bagaimana kalau Vali tidak mau dan mereka akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada _**Konoha**_ atau lebih parahnya _**Elemental Nation**_. Aku tidak mau dunia yang kita pertahankan dari Kaguya diacaukan oleh orang asing seperti mereka cuma karena Vali tidak ingin kembali kesana."

"Sebelum itu terjadi…" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mereka harus menghadapi kita dan 5 desa besar yang lain. Karena tidak ada yang bisa mengacaukan dunia ini dan mereka bisa hidup dengan tenang setelah ini."

"Aku juga sama Sasuke. Aku juga." Balas Naruto.

- _ **Tokyo**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Kuroka Toujou saat ini sedang memasuki rumah yang dulu menjadi markasnya dan juga tim Vali yang lain seperti Vali, Bikou, Arthur dan L Fay. Dia dibuat terkejut oleh keberadaan pemimpin lama mereka di _**Khaos Brigade**_ yang bernama Ophis dan pecahan kekuatannya yang bernama Lilith. Ophis pun melihat Kuroka dengan tatapan dingin nan menusuk dan dia pun berkata.

"Kau tahu Kuroka…" Ucap Ophis, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tempat ini sangat mengingatkanku pada kekeluargaan yang sering kalian perlihatkan. Kalian di _**Khaos Brigade**_ adalah tim dengan jumlah paling sedikit tapi kekeluargaan kalian cukup kental, tidak seperti _**Hero Faction**_ dan juga _**Old Maou Fraction**_. Tapi karena kesalahan satu orang, semuanya hancur… Kau bukan saja hanya menghilangkan Vali Lucifer, tapi juga Bikou, serta Arthur dan Le Fay Pendragon. Kenapa kau melakukan ini Kuroka? Apa karena penolakan Vali waktu itu atau karena Vali sudah lebih lemah daripada Issei karena dia sekarang sudah memiliki kekuatan sebagai _**Red Dragon God**_?"

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu Ophis-sama?" Tanya Kuroka.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud Kuroka." Jawab Ophis, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Terutama… Aku tahu keinginanmu tentang ingin memiliki bayi dari orang yang kuat. Issei sudah menjadi kuat karena tubuh barunya dari baka-Red dan juga sebagian kekuatanku, jadi Vali bukanlah sebuah pilihan kan?"

Kuroka pun terdiam karena perkataan Ophis itu memang ada benarnya. Ophis yang melihat mantan anak buahnya itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa pun berkata "Kau tahu Kuroka. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi… Kalau Bikou, Arthur dan Le Fay menghilang. Aku merasakan mereka terakhir kali di _**Kyoto**_ dekat dengan rumah Yasaka, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku tidak merasakan mereka lagi."

"Kenapa mereka menghilang?" Tanya Kuroka.

"Menurutmu…" Balas Lilith, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tentu saja mereka pergi mencari Vali. Terlebih kau telah membuat sosok yang sudah dianggap sahabat dan saudara mereka menghilang."

Kuroka pun kelihatan ingin menangis karena itu, tapi Lilith mengabaikannya dan dia melihat Ophis dan berkata "Ayo kita kembali ke _**Dimensional Gap**_ , Ophis?"

"Tentu…" Jawab Ophis, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Seharusnya aku tidak memberikan kekuatan itu pada Issei. Seharusnya aku memberikan kekuatan itu pada Vali agar mereka seimbang karena Issei sudah lumayan kuat karena dia mempunyai _**Ddraig**_ dan juga tubuh baru yang lumayan kuat dari _**Great Red**_."

Lilith dan Ophis pun kembali ke _**Dimensional Gap**_ dan meninggalkan Kuroka yang menangis dan membatin 'Maafkan aku Vali-kun, minna…'

- _ **Kirigakure**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_ -

Arthur Pendragon, sahabat dan rekan dari Vali Lucifer dan juga Bikou serta kakak dari Le Fay Pendragon terbangun setelah pingsan karena pukulan telak dari _**Himerakirei**_ milik Chojuro. Dia pun menyadari kalau dia sedang berada di sebuah kursi dan dia diikat dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Dia pun mendeathglare sosok yang sudah membuatnya pingsan yaitu Chojuro yang saat ini sedang bersama dengan wanita berambut merah auburn dan memakai baju biru dan tubuh yang seksi.

Wanita itu pun melihat Arthur dan dia pun berkata "Jadi dia yang kau maksud, Chojuro. Ya ampun… Dia sungguh tampan."

"Jangan mulai lagi, _**Mizukage**_ -sama. Ini masalah serius." Balas Chojuro yang mendengus saat mendengar perkataan atasannya yang merupakan perawan tua itu yang bernama Mei Terumi, _**Godaime Mizukage**_ dari _**Kirigakure**_ "Pemuda ini… Dengan satu pedang di tangannya, dia berhasil mengalahkan dan membuat terluka banyak _**Shinobi**_ di desa kita bahkan diantara mereka adalah _**Jounin**_."

"Itu aku lakukan karena kau telah menyembunyikan adikku!" Teriak Arthur yang tidak terima disalahkan oleh Chojuro, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sekarang katakan… DIMANA ADIK DAN TEMANKU, PRIA BRENGSEK!"

"SUDAH AKU BILANG BUKAN AKU YANG MENYEMBUNYIKAN ADIK DAN TEMANMU! APA KAU TULI, HAH!" Teriak Chojuro tidak kalah keras.

"Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi hah?" Tanya Arthur sambil menatap tajam Chojuro.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kami penduduk desa ini hanya menemukan kau saja disini." Jawab Chojuro.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin…" Ucap Arthur, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maksudku kami pergi bersama-sama… Tidak mungkin kami jadi terpisah-pisah seperti ini."

"Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya pemuda-san." Balas Chojuro, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Memangnya apa yang terjadi padamu sampai-sampai kau serta adik dan temanmu itu jadi terpisah-pisah seperti itu."

"Kalau tidak salah aku bertemu seorang kakek tua di sebuah gurun yang ganas." Ucap Arthur, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Adikku mendekatinya dan bertanya dia itu siapa dan apa yang dia lakukan disitu. Lalu dia menjawab namanya adalah Hagoromo Otsutsuki dan lalu tiba-tiba saja tubuh kami bercahaya dan kami menghilang dari hadapan kakek tua itu."

"Jadi _**Rikudou Sennin**_ yang mengirimmu kesini, huh?" Ucap Choujoro kemudian dia membatin 'Tapi apa yang dia rencanakan sebenarnya?'

"Tunggu!" Teriak Arthur, kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Rikudou Sennin**_ … Apa itu?"

"Itu adalah panggilan dari kakek tua yang kau bilang itu." Jawab Mei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia adalah leluhur dan pendahulu para _**Shinobi**_ di _**Elemental Nation**_. Karena dialah yang membuat kami mempunyai kemampuan diluar nalar untuk bertarung dan mempertahankan diri serta membuat kami menjadi seorang _**Shinobi**_."

"Omong-omong siapa namamu, anak muda?" Tanya Mei.

"Namaku Arthur Pendragon." Jawab Arthur.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan…" Ucap Mei yang tersenyum manis, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namaku Mei Terumi, pemimpin di tempat ini dan orang yang menaruhmu disini adalah Choujuro… Calon penggantiku sebagai pemimpin di desa itu. Chojuro, tolong lepaskan dia."

"Baiklah, tapi kalau dia membuat ulah lagi aku tidak ingin bertanggung jawab akan itu Mei-sama." Balas Chojuro, kemudian dia membuka ikatan Arthur dan membuatnya bebas.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku, nona Mei." Ucap Arthur yang membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak masalah." Balas Mei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kami akan membantumu mencari adik dan temanmu itu. Tapi selama itu kami lakukan, kau bebas tinggal disini sesukamu. Tapi ingat… Jangan buat masalah seperti kemarin atau aku akan melelehkanmu dengan ciumanku."

Arthur pun sweatdrop saat mendengar ucapan dari Mei. Kemudian saat Mei pergi dari penjara bawah tanah itu, dia pun berkata "Ancaman macam apa itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang mengerikannya ciuman Mei-sama, Arthur-san." Balas Chojuro, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia itu sangat ahli menggunakan _**Yoton**_ atau pengendalian lava dan dia bisa menyalurkannya lewat bibirnya. Jadi coba kau bayangkan saja kalau kau dicium dan lava itu masuk ke tubuhmu dan melelehkan bagian dalam tubuhmu secara perlahan-lahan tapi pasti.

"Aku tidak ingin membayangkannya…" Ucap Arthur yang pucat pasi saat mendengar penjelasan Chojuro 'Man… Wanita itu sangat menyeramkan.'

- _ **Konohagakure**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_ -

Vali saat ini sedang tiduran dikasurnya dan membayangkan apa saja yang terjadi dalam hidupnya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dia yang dulu mengkhianati Azazel untuk _**Khaos Brigade**_ demi dendamnya pada Rizevim, membantu Issei dan kawan-kawannya melawan Loki serta bergabung ke DxD demi untuk mengalahkan Rizevim yang berencana membangkitkan _**Trihexa**_ akan berakhir di _**Konoha**_. Dia tidak tahu harus menyalahkan atau berterima kasih pada Kuroka tentang ini. Tentu dia masih merindukan sahabatnya disana, mantan bos-nya Ophis, Odin serta Azazel. Tapi setiap mengingat Issei dan Kuroka, dia merasa hatinya terbakar dan kemarahan mengambil alih dirinya. Tapi dia cukup senang karena tempat ini bisa menjauhkan dia dari Issei dan Kuroka serta dia bisa melupakan baying-bayang Kuroka di dalam pikirannya.

'Andai saja ibu berada di sini denganku… Ini pasti akan lebih menyenangkan.' Batin Vali.

[ **Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu Vali**?] Tanya _**Albion**_.

"Ah, tidak ada. Tidak usah dipikirkan." Jawab Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya merindukan Ophis-sama, Bikou, Arthur, Le Fay, Odin dan Azazel saja. Dan aku juga berharap kalau aku bisa tinggal disini bersama dengan ibuku. Pasti itu akan lebih menyenangkan."

 _ **Albion**_ pun terdiam, kemudian dia berkata [ **Apa kau merindukan hari** - **harimu sebagai petarung juga**?]

"Bagaimana ya… Sejujurnya aku merindukannya." Jawab Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku rindu bertarung dengan _**Slash Dog**_ , dan musuh-musuhku serta… Ahh, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku malas mengatakan namanya… Itu memberikanku adrenaline."

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu, Rikuto?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menerobos masuk ke kamar Vali lewat jendela yang tidak dia tutup.

"Naruto-san! Kau mengagetkanku!" Teriak Vali yang kaget saat melihat Naruto asal masuk saja ke kamarnya, kemudian dia berkata pada Naruto "Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ikut denganku…" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian sudah melompat keluar kembali dari jendela Valid an mendarat dibawah.

Vali yang melihat itu pun langsung berkata pada Albion "Lama-lama aku jadi iri dan ingin menjadi seorang _**Shinobi**_ seperti mereka."

Vali pun sampai di tempat yang dia ingat sebagai tempat yang tadi digunakan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk bertarung. Dia juga melihat Naruto sudah memakai jaket _**Chunin**_ -nya. Dia pun mendekat ke arah Naruto dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, Naruto-san?" Tanya Vali.

"Lawan aku, Vali Lucifer." Jawab Naruto.

Vali pun terkejut dengan permintaan Naruto kali ini. Bukan karena dia takut untuk melawan Naruto atau apa… Tapi permintaan Naruto ini terkesan mendadak. Dia pun melihat Naruto dan berkata "Kenapa?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kita selesai." Jawab Naruto yang sudah langsung menyerang Vali dengan kunainya.

"Tunggu Naruto-san! Aku belum siap." Ucap Vali yang berhasil menghindar dari Naruto.

"Dalam setiap pertarungan kau harus siap dan siaga atau kau akan cepat mati dalam pertarungan." Ucap Naruto yang memandang ke arah Vali.

"Aku sudah tahu itu." Balas Vali.

[ **Kau serius akan melawannya**?] Tanya _**Albion**_.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Memangnya kenapa?" Balas Vali.

[ **Tidak ada**. **Tapi aku akan berdoa semoga kau tidak mati di sana Vali**.] Jawab Albion.

"Berhenti menyumpahiku agar cepat mati, naga buluk." Ucap Vali yang Kemudian dia melesat ke arah Naruto dan menyerang Naruto dengan serangan yang dia buat dari _**Demonic Power**_ -nya dan membuat Naruto terlempar sedikit ke belakang.

"Kau hebat Vali…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melesat ke arah Vali dan beradu _**Taijutsu**_ dengannya. Vali yang tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan pukulan dan tendangan Naruto pun babak belur sana-sini dan dia pun terlempar dengan keras ke belakang.

"Tch…" Ucap Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Naruto-san sangat ahli dalam pertarungan jarak dekat."

[ _ **Balance Breaker**_ **Vali**?"] Tanya _**Albion**_.

"Belum saatnya…" Jawab Vali, kemudian dia melihat Naruto yang membuat sebuah bola berukuran sedang di tangannya "Ju-Jurus itu…"

" _ **Rasengan**_!" Teriak Naruto yang melesat ke arah Valid an menghujamkannya dan membuat Vali terlempar jauh ke belakang.

"Arrrrrggggghhhhh!"

Vali yang terlempar jauh ke belakang pun bangkit dan Naruto dibuat terkejut saat melihat tubuh Vali sudah dilapisi armor berwarna putih yang bagian perutnya sudah hancur karena _**Rasengan**_ milik Naruto "Itu hampir saja kau tahu, Naruto-san."

"Jadi itu kekuatanmu Vali? Menarik." Ucap Naruto yang membuat sebuah _**Rasengan**_ lagi dan dia langsung melesat ke arah Vali.

"Serangan yang sama tidak akan berhasil dua kali." Ucap Vali dengan nada serius. Kali ini dia sudah siap dan dia pun menggunakan kekuatan utama dari [ **Sacred Gear** ] miliknya

[ **Divide** ]

[ **Divide** ]

[ **Divide** ]

[ **Divide** ]

' _ **Rasengan**_ milikku menghilang…' Batin Naruto yang _**Rasengan**_ miliknya menghilang sepenuhnya karena efek dari jurus Vali yang bisa membagi jurus dan kekuatan orang yang disentuhnya terutama Naruto belum memakai kekuatan dari _**Kurama**_ ataupun _**Senjutsu**_ 'Sepertinya dia akan cocok menjadi penggantiku…'

"Bagaimana Naruto-san… Apa kau ingin tetap lanjut?" Tanya Vali.

"Tidak…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah selesai mengetesmu."

"Tunggu dulu…" Ucap Vali yang terkejut akan perkataan Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tes… Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menggantikan aku menjadi guru pembimbing dari Tim 7." Jawab Naruto.

"A-APA!" Teriak Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ta-Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku sebenarnya adalah calon _**Hokage**_ pengganti guruku Kakashi yang saat ini menjabat sebagai _**Rokudaime Hokage**_ , Vali." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Saat aku diangkat menjadi _**Hokage**_ … Mau tidak mau aku harus meninggalkan tim-ku itu pada orang lain. Aku ingin memberikan tugasku ini pada Sasuke, tapi… Dia tidak selalu berada di desa karena dia sedang berpetualang untuk menebus dosanya. Teman-temanku punya urusan masing-masing. Aku tahu kau bukan _**Jounin**_ ataupun _**Shinobi**_ … Tapi aku yakin kau bisa mendidik dan membuat murid-murid tersayangku menjadi lebih kuat. Kau tidak akan sendiri… Aku juga mengutus muridku yang bernama Konohamaru Sarutobi untuk menjadi asistenmu. Jadi kau mau kan, Vali?"

'Aku tidak pernah dipercaya seperti ini oleh seseorang kecuali teman-temanku, Ophis-sama, Odin dan Azazel. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan Miku dan Mikuo begitu saja. Dia sudah memberiku pekerjaan untukku di desa ini tapi tawaran ini… Naruto-san juga sudah sangat percaya padaku dan dia baik padaku dari hari pertama. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _**Albion**_?'

[ **Pikirkan dulu tawaran Naruto ini** …] Jawab _**Albion**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Kalau kau sudah yakin akan keputusanmu baru kau bicara lagi kepadanya**.]

"Terima kasih, _**Albion**_." Balas Vali. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Naruto-san… Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan ini. Maksudku, aku sungguh senang kau percaya padaku Naruto-san tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan Miku dan Mikuo tentang ini. Kalau bisa aku ingin membicarakan hal ini pada mereka dulu dan lalu aku akan memberikan keputusanku kepadamu."

"Baiklah…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ambil waktumu untuk memikirkan ini, Vali."

'Sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak hari ini…' Batin Vali.

-To Be Continued-

Axelson: Ini udah lanjut.

Ashuraindra64: Sepertinya ada, tapi duel. Bisa Naruto vs Sirzech atau Vali vs Issei.

Ashalim31: Kasian Rias hohohoho.

Michael Gabriel 455: Memang ane udah kepikiran itu pairnya.

Spell Caster 666: Kalau kagak terpisah-pisah malah gak seru… Ane mau buat mereka semua menjalani hidup mereka dengan leluasa di dunia baru mereka.

Forneus 787: Sasuke kan memang gitu orangnya.

Guest: Naruto lah… Di chap ini mereka battle tapi karena cuma tes jadi Naru enggak serius.

Nogami Lucifer: Masih lama.

Dhiika: Kan enggak mungkin baru patah hati langsung gebet cewek aja bro. Ini bukan Indonesia bro hehehe.

Guest: Udah di-fix.

The KidS No OppAi:

Enggak yang lain nyusul.

Ayub Pratama 792: Enggak tapi lawan Naruto. But, this is just a test.

Guest: Mungkin ane bakal buat Naruto terlihat kalah dari Sirzech dan ngebuat Rias ngeremehin Naruto. Terus Naruto langsung berubah ke _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_ dan ngeluarin _**Bijuudama Rasenshuriken**_.

Tyson McGregor: Nanti Vali satu tim sama Konohamaru soalnya mereka berdua jadi pembimbing di Tim 7.

Ryan69:

Udah ada kok:

Vali sama Miku.

Arthur sama Ruka(Cewek Kiri yang ada filler lawan Pakura sama Gari)

Bikou sama Samui

Le Fay sama Gaara

Cuma Ophis doang yang belum dapet… Memang iya sih, pola pikir cewek _**Elemental Nation**_ memang beda. Hinata tertarik sama Naru bukan cuma gara2 power atau statusnya sebagai putra _**Hokage**_ , Sakura sama Sasuke juga sama. Tapi di DxD, seolah mereka mencari pria yang kuat jadi keturunannya juga kuat. Kaya Kuroka kasusnya

Kanzaki Yuki: Mereka terpisah-pisah karena ane mau bikin kehidupan mereka bertiga di 3 desa besar itu. Enggak ada hubungannya kok, cuma pengin aja.

Tenshisha Hikari: Siscon vs lolicon (Gaara jadi pair Le Fay entar)

Damar Wulan: Nyusul…


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Konoha White Dragon Emperor  
Author: Axis Artelion  
Rating: T(Tapi bisa naik)  
Genre: Friendship, Adventure

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD dan Rosario + Vampire, and Vocaloid bukan milik saya.

Pair: Vali Lucifer x Hatsune Miku, Naruto Uzumaki x Mizore Shirayuki, Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno, Arthur Pendragon x Ruka , Bikou x Samui, Le Fay Pendragon x Gaara, Ophis x ?, Lilith x ?, Konohamaru Sarutobi x Hanabi Hyuga, Hikaru Masaki(OC) x Hitomi Hyuga(OC) x Akira Tendou(OC), Sirzech Lucifer x Grayfia Lucifuge, Hyoudou Issei x Harem.

Chapter 4: Confession

- _ **Konohagakure**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_ -

Vali yang saat ini sedang bekerja di restoran milik Mikuo pun menundukkan kepalanya dan bingung akan mengatakan apa pada Mikuo dan Miku. Dia ingin menerima tawaran dari Naruto tapi dia juga harus memikirkan perasaan Mikou dan Miku. Mikuo yang melihat itu pun menghampiri Vali dan berkata.

"Rikuto…"

"Ada apa Mikuo-san?" Tanya Vali yang menghentikan pekerjaannya dan dia pun menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya balik Mikuo, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau terlihat murung…"

"Sebenarnya…" Balas Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bisa kita bicara berdua sebentar?"

"Tentu…" Jawab Mikuo.

Mereka berdua pun keluar sebentar dan meninggalkan Miku sendirian di dalam. Dan saat mereka di luar dan di tempat yang tergolong sepi, Mikuo pun berkata "Nah kita sudah di luar, Rikuto. Jadi apa yang akan kau bicarakan?"

"Naruto-san bilang padaku kalau dia sebentar lagi akan menggantikan Kakashi-san sebagai _**Hokage**_ dan dia bilang dia ingin aku untuk menggantikan dia menjadi penggantinya menjadi sensei pembimbing di tim-nya, Tim 7 bersama dengan Konohamaru Sarutobi sebagai asistenku."

"Apa kau serius?" Tanya Mikuo, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku pikir yang bisa menggantikan peran sensei pembimbing tim ninja itu adalah seorang _**Jounin**_. Lagipula bukannya kau tidak mempunyai chakra sepertiku? Kenapa dia tidak meminta bantuan Sasuke-san saja… Aku dengar dia sahabatnya kan?"

"Dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia ingin memberikan jabatannya sebagai sensei Tim 7 pada Sasuke-san tapi katanya Sasuke-san selalu berpetualang untuk menebus dosanya dan itu bukanlah sebuah opsi, jadi dia memilihku." Jawab Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula, aku memang tidak mempunyai chakra karena aku bukanlah seorang Shinobi. Tapi aku mempunyai kemampuan khusus dan mungkin karena itu dia memilihku."

"Jadi begitu…" Ucap Mikuo yang memegang dagunya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi kau tertarik akan tawarannya dan ingin keluar dari restoranku?"

"Sebenarnya iya…" Jawab Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku tidak mau membuat kau dan Miku kecewa."

"Kau peduli sekali pada adikku sampai-sampai kau memikirkan perasaan adikku yang ceroboh itu, Rikuto." Ucap Mikuo yang menyeringai pada Vali.

"A-Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, Mikuo-san?" Tanya Vali yang terkejut atas perkataan Rikuto dan kalau dilihat lebihteliti, kalian pasti bisa melihat semburat merah yang hinggap di pipi Vali.

[ **Ooooohhhh**! **Aku tidak menyangka partnerku ini sudah melupakan kucing genit itu dan sekarang sudah tertarik pada pelayan restoran yang cantik dan manis itu**.] Goda _**Albion**_ dan itu membuat wajah Vali memerah karena malu dan juga marah.

"Diam kau naga putih buluk!" Teriak Vali karena kesal pada _**Albion**_ yang ikut-ikutan menggodanya.

"Tidak ada, hehehe." Jawab Mikuo, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kau mau… Terima saja tawaran Naruto-san. Lagipula kami itu bukan siapa-siapamu, jadi kau bisa membuat keputusan apapun tidak usah memikirkan kami berdua. Kalau kau khawatir pada Miku, tenang saja… Aku akan memberitahukan pada dia nanti."

"Siapa yang khawatir pada Miku? Aku tidak khawatir kok… Aku hanya tidak enak pada kalian berdua atas keputusanku nanti." Ucap Vali yang melipat tangannya di kedua dada bidangnya.

[ **Dasar bocah tsundere**...] Ucap _**Albion**_.

"Diam kau naga putih buluk! Gak usah ikut-ikutan." Balas Vali dengan nada kesal pada _**Albion**_ tapi malah membuat _**Albion**_ terkekeh

"Mikuo-nii! Rikuto-kun! Ternyata kalian sedang berada disini…" Ucap Miku yang datang dan menghampiri dia berdua.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini, Miku?" Tanya Mikuo, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan kenapa kau meninggalkan restoran kita sendiri?"

"Soalnya banyak pelanggan disana, aku tidak bisa melayani mereka sendiri." Jawab Miku, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bantu aku please…"

"Ayo kita kembali, Rikuto…"

"Hn…"

"Hei!" Teriak Miku saat melihat kakaknya dan Vali berlari ke arah restroan milik Mikuo dan dirinya "Jangan tinggalkan aku, kalian berdua!"

- _ **Kumogakure no Sato**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_ -

Saat inI _**Jinchuuriki**_ dari _**Hachibi**_ , Killer Bee dan juga Bikou sedang berlatih tanding di pulau tempat Naruto berlatih untuk menguasai kekuatan _**Kurama**_ dulu. Bikou pun bertarung dengan hebat dengan menggunakan tongkatnya yang bisa memanjang dan itu mengenai Bee dan membuatnya sedikit terpental ke belakang. Kemudian Bee bangun dan kemudian Bee mengeluarkan teknik _**Kenjutsu**_ andalannya dan membuat Bikou kewalahan dan akhirnya dia kalah.

"Ini Bikou-san, minumlah." Ucap Bee yang memberikan sebotol air minum padanya.

"Arigatou, Kirabi-san." Balas Bikou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Harus kuakui teknik berpedangmu sangat hebat. Aku tidak percaya ada orang yang bisa menggunakan pedang sebanyak itu di mulut, tangan, dan kakinya tapi dia tidak kesulitan sedikit pun."

"Ah, itu biasa saja Bikou-san…" Ucap Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apapun bisa dilakukan oleh seorang ninja asalkan dia berlatih dengan giat dan tekun."

"Kau seorang _**Jinchuuriki**_ kan, Kirabi-san?" Tanya Bikuo dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Bee dan kemudian Bikou melanjutkan "Aku pikir semua kemampuanmu itu berasal dari monster yang kau bilang _**Bijuu**_ itu, tapi ternyata aku salah. Maafkan aku, Kirabi-san."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan…" Balas Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Omong-omong… Aku ingin mengatakan padamu sesuatu. Dulu aku mempunyai seorang murid, dia bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Dia juga _**Jinchuuriki**_ sama sepertiku. Pada awalnya dia itu lemah, bahkan membuat satu klon saja dia tidak bisa. Tapi lama kelamaan dia menjadi kuat dan kuat tanpa bantuan _**Bijuu**_ miliknya tapi karena tekad dan usahanya sendiri. Dia menguasai teknik _**Kage Bunshin**_ tapi semua ninja lain selain dia tidak bisa membuat klon lebih dari 100 tapi dia bisa membuat sampai 1000 klon, menguasai teknik yang diciptakan oleh ayahnya sendiri yang dia kuasai selama waktu 3 bulan tapi bisa dia kuasai dalam waktu satu minggu meskipun dia menggunakan klonnya, menguasai apa yang ayahnya gagal lakukan semasa hidupnya yaitu menambahkan transformasi elemen pada teknik ciptaan ayahnya, dan menguasai _**Perfect Senjutsu**_ dan melampaui gurunya. Mungkin kalau mendengar itu banyak yang berpikiran kalau itu semua adalah bantuan dari _**Bijuu**_ -nya tapi sebenarnya tidak malah _**Bijuu**_ -nya itu yang membuat masalah dengan prosesnya menjadi ninja yang kuat. Contohnya Naruto tidak bisa memakai klon biasa karena chakranya terlalu banyak karena dia adalah seorang Uzumaki serta chakra _**Bijuu**_ miliknya itu sangat besar tapi chakra kontrolnya itu sangat payah lalu dia tidak bisa bersinkronisasi dengan dua katak saat dia sedang menggunakan _**Senjutsu**_ karena _**Bijuu**_ miliknya menolaknya padahal itu penting jika Naruto kehabisan chakra _**Senjutsu**_ miliknya karena dua katak yang bersinkronasi itu bisa menyuplai chakra _**Senjutsu**_ dari luar dan memberikannya pada Naruto."

"Sepertinya dia adalah orang yang hebat…" Ucap Bikou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Hahahaha, aku juga sama nak." Balas Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia menghilang beberapa hari setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 karena kematian wanita yang dicintainya yang bernama Hinata Hyuga. Tapi aku dengar Naruto sudah kembali ke tempat tinggalnya, _**Konohagakure no Sato**_ dan dia sudah menikah dan sudah memiliki anak tapi aku belum pernah sempat untuk datang kesana. Mungkin dua hari lagi aku ingin kesana, kau mau ikut kesana Bikuo-san?"

"Dan bertemu _**Master Senjutsu**_ selain yang berasal dari tempat tinggalku…" Balas Bikou, kemudian dia menjawab "Tentu saja aku mau."

- _ **Sunagakure no Sato**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_ -

Le Fay saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat seluruh wilayah di _**Sunagakure**_. Jujur saja dia takjub, di tengah gurun seperti ini ada sebuah desa seperti ini bahkan bangunan desa ini terbuat dari pasir tapi strukturnya sangat kokoh dan hampir sama kuatnya jika dibandingkan dengan bangunan yang dibuat dengan beton atau material yang kuat lainnya. Kemudian dia bertubrukan dengan seseorang dan membuat dia terjatuh karena tubuhnya yang kecil. Dia pun bangkit dan ingin memarahi orang yang telah membuatnya terjatuh tapi dia urungkan saat dia tahu ternyata yang bertabrakan dengannya ternyata adalah Gaara, _**Godaime Kazekage**_ dari _**Sunagakure**_.

"Oh itu kau Le Fay." Ucap Gaara, kemudian dia melihat baju Le Fay yang kotor karena terkena pasir dan dia pun melanjutkan "Kenapa bajumu kotor sekali seperti itu?"

"Ugh, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu… Ini kan salahmu jadi aku jatuh." Jawab Le Fay.

"Oh ya, bisa kau jelaskan salahku apa padamu nona Le Fay?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada sarkastik, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa karena kau menabrakku tapi karena tubuhmu kecil jadi kau terjatuh?"

"Berhenti mengejekku karena tubuhku kecil, baka!" Teriak Le Fay yang kesal dan ingin kabur saja dari tempat itu karena dia malu jika berada disana terus-terusan.

Tapi Gaara menahan pergerakannya dengan menarik tangannya dan membuatnya terhenti di tempatnya dan dia pun berkata "Tunggu dulu…"

"Mau apa lagi, _**Kazekage**_ -sama? Apa kau ingin mengejekku lagi?" Tanya Le Fay.

Tapi Gaara tidak membalas sarkasme dari Le Fay dan dia menjentikkan jarinya dan pasir yang mengotori baju milik Le Fay pun pergi dan masuk ke guci milik Gaara "Nah, sekarang bajumu sudah bersih."

Le Fay pun merasa malu karena telah menuduh Gaara dan dia pun berkata "Te-Terima kasih…"

"Sama-sama…" Balas Gaara, kemudian dia melepaskan tangan Le Fay dan Le Fay pun pergi ke tempat untuknya tinggal yang diberikan oleh Gaara dan Kankuro. Gaara pun memegang dadanya dan dia pun membatin 'Perasaan ini… Ini salah. Aku tidak bisa mempunyai perasaan pada Le Fay apalagi umur kita berdua beda jauh apalagi kita berdua baru saja bertemu.'

- _ **Konohagakure no Sato**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_ -

Di restoran milik Mikuo dan Miku, Miku pun dibuat terkejut oleh perkataan Vali yang mengatakan atas tawaran Naruto dan dia menerimanya. Kemudian air mata pun menetes dari kedua bola mata Miku dan dia pun berlari dari restoran itu dan Vali pun mengejarnya karena dia tahu itu adalah salahnya. Vali mencari kemana-mana tapi Miku tetap tidak ketemu juga dan dia pun menemukan dia di sedang duduk sebuah bangku di dekat pintu gerbang _**Konoha**_.

"Kau ternyata disini, Miku…" Ucap Vali yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Miku.

"Sedang apa kau berada disini, Rikuto-kun?" Tanya Miku.

"Tentu saja aku mencarimu." Jawab Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku khawatir padamu Miku."

Miku pun terdiam dan kemudian Vali berkata "Miku… Aku tahu kau kecewa atas keputusanku tapi aku tidak bisa mengecewakan Naruto-san. Dia adalah orang yang membawaku kesini setelah aku pergi dari tempat tinggalku karena orang yang aku cintai."

Mendengar itu Miku pun terkejut dan kemudian dia berkata "Ka-Kau punya orang yang kau cintai?"

"Iya tapi dia mengecewakan aku dan menghancurkan hatiku berkeping-keping dengan cara berhubungan dengan rivalku." Jawab Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maka dari itu aku pergi ke sini dan aku bertemu Naruto-san dan dia memberiku tempat tinggal di sini bahkan dia memberiku uang untuk memulai kehidupan baruku disini. Itulah kenapa aku ingin membalas budi padanya. Aku minta maaf Miku."

"Tidak usah minta maaf." Balas Miku, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tidak punya salah apapun padaku. Akunya saja yang terlalu sensitif."

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu Miku." Ucap Vali yang kemudian memeluk Miku dan membuat wajahnya memerah.

'Hangat dan nyaman…' Batin Miku yang menikmati pelukan dari Vali ini.

'Perasaan ini…' Batin Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Mengingatkanku saat aku masih mencintai Kuroka… Apa artinya aku sudah mulai mencintai Miku?'

[ **Kau harus mengatakan perasaanmu padanya** , **Vali** …] Ucap _**Albion**_.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin sakit hati lagi, _**Albion**_." Balas Vali.

[ **Berhentilah menjadi pengecut Vali**. **Karena Vali Lucifer yang kukenal bukanlah seorang pengecut**.] Ucap _**Albion**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Jika kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama yaitu menunda-nunda mengatakan padanya perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada orang yang kau cintai** , **maka kau akan hancur seperti kasusmu dengan Kuroka**.]

'Kau benar, _**Albion**_. Terima kasih.' Batin Vali, kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Miku dan dia pun berkata "Miku… Bisa aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu Rikuto-kun…" Jawab Miku

"Aku sadar kita ini baru bertemu selama beberapa hari…" Ucap Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi, saat bersama denganmu… Aku merasakan perasaanku pada perempuan yang telah membuat hatiku hancur semakin lama semakin menghilang dan aku merasa nyaman saat bersama denganmu… Aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu tapi aku takut kalau aku akan terluka seperti dulu."

'Apa Rikuto-kun akan…'

"Aku…" Ucap Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku mencintaimu, Hatsune Miku…"

'Ri-Rikuto-kun…' Batin Miku yang menangis haru karena ternyata rasa cintanya pada Vali terbalas.

Kemudian Vali pun berdiri dan dia pun berjalan ke arah rumahnya dan berkata "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Miku. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu kapanpun… Lagipula aku akan selalu disini, di _**Konoha**_ bersamamu."

"Kau tidak perlu menunggu jawabanku, Rikuto-kun karena aku akan menjawabnya sekarang." Ucap Miku dan Vali yang mendengar itu pun gemetar karena dia takut hatinya akan hancur kembali saat Miku menolak perasaannya "Aku… Aku juga mencintaimu Rikuto-kun. Aku merasakan ini saat kita pertama kali bertemu di restoran milik Mikuo-nii."

Vali pun membalikkan badannya dan dia menatap bola mata milik Miku yang indah dan dia pun berkata "Miku…"

"Rikuto-kun…"

Cup

Vali pun meraih dagu Miku dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut sedangkan Miku mengalungkan tangannya di leher Vali dan dia juga membalas ciuman milik Vali. Ciuman itu memang tidak begitu lama tapi ciuman itu amat memberikan kesan pada mereka berdua karena itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka masing-masing.

Mereka pun mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan kemudian Miku memeluknya dan berkata "Arigatou, Rikuto-kun… Karena kau telah memilih dan mencintai gadis ceroboh sepertiku…"

"Bah, kau memang tidak seseksi gadis yang telah menghancurkan hatiku…" Ucap Vali dan itu membuat Miku sedikit kesal, tapi dia tersenyum dan melanjutkan "Tapi kau ini cantik, manis, dan yang lebih penting… Kau mempunyai hati dan perasaan yang sama denganku, Miku-chan."

Miku pun tersenyum dan pelukannya pada Vali bertambah erat. Vali yang melihatnya pun tersenyum dan kemudian dia berkata "Oh ya, Miku-chan… Aku ingin jujur padamu karena kau adalah pacarku sekarang."

"Apa itu, Rikuto-kun?" Tanya Miku yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Vali dan melihat pacarnya itu dengan intens.

"Sebenarnya, Rikuto bukanlah nama asliku." Jawab Vali dan itu membuat Miku sedikit terkejut dan kemudian Vali melanjutkan "Nama asliku adalah Vali Lucifer… Mungkin kau pikir aku ini gila tapi sebenarnya aku berasal dari dimensi lain. Dimensi yang dipenuhi makhluk seperti manusia, iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Aku pindah kesini setelah aku dikhianati oleh gadis yang aku ceritakan padamu itu dan aku mengubah namaku menjadi Rikuto Rushifa karena aku ingin memulai hidup baru di sini. Kalau mau kau bisa memanggilku Vali seperti partnerku yang bernama _**Albion**_."

"Partner?" Tanya Miku.

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu…" Ucap Vali, kemudian dia berkata " _ **Divine Dividing**_!"

Miku pun terkejut saat melihat sebuah sayap mekanik muncul di belakang tubuh Vali, beruntungnya hari sudah malam jadi tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Vali dan Miku. 'Aku tidak percaya Rikuto-kun mempunyai rahasia sebesar ini.'

"Hei, naga buluk. Ada yang ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Vali pada _**Albion**_.

 _ **Albion**_ yang mendengar itu pun langsung emosi dan membalas ucapan Vali dari dalam sayap mekaniknya [ **Sialan kau bocah**! **Siapa yang kau panggil naga buluk HAH**?]

"Tentu saja kau bodoh." Balas Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Memangnya yang aku maksud naga siapa? _**Ddraig**_ … Dia tidak ada disini tahu jadi yang aku maksud adalah kau, _**Albion**_."

"Uhm, Vali-kun…" Ucap Miku, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Darimana suara itu berasal?"

"Dari balik sayap mekanik yang aku punya ini…" Balas Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ini adalah Sacred Gearku yang bernama [ **Divine Dividing** ]. Sacred Gear adalah kekuatan yang berada di dimensiku tidak seperti disini yang menggunakan chakra. Ada sosok yang disegel di sayapku ini… Anggap saja kekuatan yang ada diriku ini seperti _**Jinchuuriki**_ yang berada di dunia ini."

"Seperti Naruto-san?"

"Yap."

[ **Oh** , **jadi kau pacar dari partnerku ini ya**?] Tanya _**Albion**_ dari dalam Sacred Gear-nya.

"Iya." Jawab Miku.

[ **Kalau dilihat** - **lihat kau lebih cocok dengan dia daripada si kucing genit itu**.] Ucap _**Albion**_ dan kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Dan oh ya** … **Berhati** - **hatilah pada bokongmu** , **nanti**.]

"Huh…"

"Aku bersumpah aku akan menghajarmu jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan dari kakek tua mesum itu, _**Albion**_." Ucap Vali dengan nada menahan marah.

[ **Ya** , **ya** … **Aku tidak akan melakukannya** _ **Ketsuryuuko**_.] Balas _**Albion**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan [ **Ooops** … **Aku kelepasan**. **Maaf**.]

"Sialan kau, _**Albion**_!" Teriak Vali dan kemudian dia melihat Miku yang terkikik geli mendengar panggilannya. Vali pun melihat Miku dan berkata "Kenapa kau mentertawakan aku, Miku-chan?"

"Abis aku lucu saja… _**Ketsuryuukou**_ itu kan artinya kaisar naga pantat." Ucap Miku yang masih terkikik geli dan dia pun melanjutkan "Memangnya kenapa kau bisa mendapat julukan seperti itu, Vali-kun?"

Vali yang mendengar itu pun memucat dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, maaf…"

Miku pun cemberut mendengar jawaban itu dan kemudian dia berkata "Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, Vali-kun… Kalau misalnya kau sudah menjadi pembimbing Tim dari Naruto-san dan kalian tidak mempunyai misi bisakah kau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja..." Jawab Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau bisa aku juga akan membantu kau dan kakakmu dalam restoran kakakmu itu."

"Terima kasih Vali-kun." Ucap Miku yang kemudian mencium pipi Vali dan membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Miku-chan… Kau mau aku antarkan pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Vali.

"Iya. Aku mau." Jawab Miku.

Kedua pasangan baru itu pun berjalan ke arah rumah Miku sedangkan di tempat tadi Vali dan Miku memadu kasih, ada dua orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua sedari tadi dan salah satu dari mereka pun berkata "Ah, mereka mengingatkan kita pada diri kita saat kita belum menikah dan mempunyai Makoto-kun dan Yuki-chan, Naruto-kun."

"Kau benar sekali _**Yuki**_ -hime." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia membatin 'Aku senang kau sudah mendapat kebahagian sama sepertiku dan istriku, Vali.'

"Ayo kita pulang ke rumah, Naruto-kun." Ucap Mizore, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pertunjukkan mereka berdua sudah selesai, ingat."

"Iya." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat istrinya dan berkata "Ayo kita cepat pulang ke rumah dan kita buat adik lagi untuk Makoto-kun dan Yuki-chan."

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto-kun. Kau tahu kan kalau _**Yuki**_ - _ **Onna**_ itu tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan lagi setelah umur mereka lebih dari 18 tahun…"

"Tidak ada salahnya dicoba kan..." Potong Naruto yang langsung menggendong istrinya dengan gaya bridal dan membuat istrinya terkejut "Epp!"

" _ **Hiraishin**_!"

- _ **Kyoto**_ , _**DxD Dimension**_ -

Saat ini di _**Kyoto**_ … Terlihat dua gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang dan memakai baju gothic lolita yang saat ini sedang menerobos wilayah para _**Youkai**_ di _**Kyoto**_ dengan cara membuat pingsan para penjaga disana. Kemudian setelah membuat pingsan penjaga yang menjaga sebuah hutan yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun di DxD kecuali Tim Vali kecuali Kuroka, salah satu dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu…

"Kau yakin ingin melakukan ini Ophis?"

"Aku yakin, Lilith." Jawab gadis satu lagi yang bernama Ophis, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Di ujung hutan ini… Aku merasakan ada sebuah dimensi lain di dalam hutan ini."

"Apa kau yakin, Ophis?" Tanya Lilith.

"Aku yakin…" Jawab Ophis, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku yakin Vali dan yang lain ada di dimensi itu dan mereka sedang menikmati hidup barunya. Aku sudah mengganggap Vali sebagai anakku sendiri karena dia telah menolongku walaupun anggota _**Khaos Brigade**_ yang lain telah mengkhianatiku dan juga dia dan tim-nya masih loyal padaku. Aku ingin menetap disana…"

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Lilith, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lalu bagaimana dengan Red?"

"Aku sudah lelah untuk bertarung dengan dia demi daerah di _**Dimensional Gap**_." Jawab Ophis, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia bisa menguasai _**Dimensional Gap**_ sesukanya… Aku tidak peduli lagi, yang aku pedulikan adalah Vali dan yang lain saat ini. Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, kau tinggal saja disini."

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, Ophis." Ucap Lilith, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku adalah kau. Aku adalah pecahan kekuatanmu yang terlepas saat kau terkena kutukan Samael. Kalau kau pergi, maka aku juga akan ikut pergi tapi aku berharap disana banyak permen dan coklat yang bisa kumakan."

Ophis pun sweatdrop saat mendengar ini dan dia pun langsung berjalan masuk ke hutan itu dan diikuti oleh Lilith dan mengabaikan teriakan dari Yasaka yang melarang mereka untuk memasuki hutan itu lebih dalam lagi tapi gagal. Yasaka pun melihat Ophis dan Lilith yang sudah menghilang dan dia pun membatin 'Aku harap dua orang itu tidak melakukan kekacauan di _**Elemental Nation**_. Maafkan aku Kurama-kun… Gara-gara aku duniamu menjadi tereksploitasi seperti ini dan banyak orang dari duniaku yang masuk ke duniamu."

AN: Ophis sama Lilith udah masuk ke _**Elemental Nation**_ … Ane bingung mau buat Sasuke lawan mereka berdua atau enggak. What do you think, guys? Dan maaf kalau Vali pacaran sama Miku secepat ini… I'm not expert in romance dan juga Gaara mulai menjadi lolicon. Di chapter depan mungkin Bikou bakal ketemu sama Vali soalnya dia bakal ikut Bee ke _**Konoha**_ untuk ngeliat Naruto. Buat yang nanya apa Naruto bisa make _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_ … Dia masih bisa tapi buat chakra _**Gyuuki**_ , dia cuma punya sebagian aja soalnya dia cuma punya sebagian chakra _**Gyuuki**_ yang dikasih Obito bukan yang dari _**Gedo Mazo**_.

Review:

Dracule Bathory: Iya, kayaknya yang jadi Shinobi cuma Bikou deh. Soalnya dia kan _**Youkai**_ dan di DxD rumornya _**Youkai**_ itu punya chakra.

Madara Otsutsuki 28: Kalau umur Vali ane belum dapat info di volume 20 HS DxD dia udah berapa tahun tapi Naruto dan Sasuke berumur 22 tahun.

Who: Kalo baca chap 1 pasti ente tahu salah Issei dimana.

Hater Issei: Kalo satu serangan nanti ada yang sakit hati vroh.

Ryan69: Ane memang nyari yang kurang merakyat. Lagipula Vali sama Arthur bukan tipikal cowok yang suka dada besar kan? Kalo iya pasti mereka berdua ngincer Rias sama Akeno.

Senju-nara Shira:

Ini udah rilis.

Iya.

Kagak.

Naruto terutama dalam _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_.

Fai53: Ophis nyusul sama Lilith di chapter ini.

Terror Bird: Perasaan ane enggak bilang Naruto sama Sasuke battle abis akhir perang. Jadi tangannya masih ada dua kan?

Damar Wulan: Ya… Tapi belum tentu tim DxD menang. Soalnya para shinobi di _**Elemental Nation**_ bukan manusia biasa yang enggak bisa apa-apa tapi manusia biasa yang punya kemampuan di atas nalar.

Tenshisha Hikari: Ophis Fullpower artinya Naruto sama Sasuke seimbang lawan Ophis + Lilith.

Guest: Char DxD yang kekuatannya di atas NaruSasu di fic ini cuma _**Great Red**_ sama _**Trihexa**_. Kayaknya Naruto pairnya enggak nambah lagi deh.

Michael Gabriel 455: Tentu aja kecuali Vali bisa make _**Ninjutsu**_ kaya Konohamaru hahaha.

AshuraIndra64: Di tunggu aja.

Taufiq rahman:

Iya

Kuat Naruto soalnya Naruto punya chakra _**Rikudou**_ sama chakra semua _**Bijuu**_ minus _**Gyuuki**_ yang cuma sebagian aja.

Biar semua fraksi juga enggak bakal ngeremehin manusia.

Ini dah update.

Issei enggak sombong.

Yustinus224: Iya sama Konohamaru juga. Anggap aja kaya Tim 7 generasi Naruto yang pembimbingnya ada 2, Kakashi sama Yamato.

The Rev no Hakuryuukou:

Yan anti kerja sama, _**Kyuubi Armored Susanoo**_ sama _**Empireo Juggernaut Drive**_.


End file.
